With Open Arms
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Two Siberian Huskies enroll in the Jade Palace in a kung-fu summer camp in amputees! One has lost an arm and another lost two legs. How will they get through the summer? And how will the masters react to it! For Joe 'Po' Navark and everyone else! Hope you like it!
1. Camp Duties

All props to Joe 'Po' Navark for helping me with this story. So...what happens when two preteens attend a kung-fu summer camp where one has lost one arm and the other lost two legs? Well, this story is a prime example of that...so I hope ya like!

* * *

With Open Arms

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Camp Duties

One summer day in the Jade Palace and the kung-fu masters prep themselves up for a little something happening. Shifu looks up as he sees his students setting up the kung-fu summer camp from all over the entire palace. Most of the Five were enthusiastic about this experience to teach kids the arts of kung-fu and bring their experiences in hopes of gaining the kids confidence, knowledge and mostly about the art they never knew before.

Just then, Musaki comes around and he seemed very curious to see what the buzz was all about and Shifu immediately caught his attention and he said, "Ah, Musaki. Just the person I wanted to see."

"Hey, Shifu. What's going on around here? I saw some areas where the Five will be and I didn't know if you guys had something going on and stuff." Musaki said.

"Oh, remember when I mentioned about the kung-fu summer camp?" asked Shifu.

He then recalled that time when Shifu announced that it would happen and he said, "Oh, yeah. That's right. Didn't know you guys were having it today."

"Well, it's a 4-week camp in which children will learn about the benefits of kung-fu and how to learn some moves they can use." Shifu replied.

"Oh, okay. Arizona has mentioned to me about volunteering for this summer camp not too long ago." Musaki said.

"Yes. He will be a counselor trainee because he loves working with kids and he has told me that it'll help him build better teaching skills." Shifu said.

Musaki nodded his head and he said, "I was also curious to see what kind of job I would do."

Shifu chuckled softly at this and he turned to him and said, "That's why I came to you...to be the new student teacher for the kids ages 8-14."

That seemed to surprise Musaki the most because he never expected anything like this before and he asked, "Why me?"

"You've been here long enough and I would usually see you do some kung-fu practices with your younger cousins so it's only fair that I'm willing to give you this opportunity to showcase your teaching skills. I would've given it to Tigress, but I figured you're more responsible and more reliable and that you have a good way of keeping kids in line." Shifu answered.

Musaki felt really amazed that he was given the task to do so and he wouldn't let that opportunity slip away and he said, "Thanks, Shifu. I have been thinking about doing some sort of summer job."

"Well, this is your chance. And your second duty is to assist Arizona whenever he needs it. That young wolf sure knows how to keep kids in line more so than us." Shifu added.

"I'll take it!"

* * *

Minutes later...

Po, Crane, Viper, Monkey, Tigress, Mantis and Arizona stood in the Sacred Hall of Warriors waiting for Shifu to show up and Viper looks up at Arizona and he asked, "You up for this task, Arizona?"

"Are you kidding me? How can I slip this opportunity away?" Arizona asked, excitedly.

She lets out a smile and she could study the young wolf's excitement and she said, "You're looking forward to teaching the kids, aren't you?"

"Yep. I want to make a good first impression at this." Arizona added.

Tigress looks up at Arizona and she said, "Just don't take away the fact that you're a counselor trainee."

Arizona stares at Tigress and said, "Yes, but keeping kids in line is what I do best. Living here with you guys gave me this opportunity to teach kids how to become anything they wanna be. I know it's a huge responsibility, but I've always wanted to do this since my days being captive with Dai Ling growing up."

Mantis hopped up on Arizona's shoulder and he could tell that he's excited about it and asked, "Been looking forward to this, have ya?"

"All my life. Only..."

Crane could sense the wolf's excitement switch to anxiety and he asked, "Only what?"

"Well, it's not just talk. Now it's the real thing." Arizona said.

Po comes up to Arizona and he said, "Hey, don't worry. I know how kids work and believe me, even though you're a rookie, you'll do fine."

Arizona could sense that Po does know a lot more about kids and wished that he could give some pointers from the Dragon Warrior and said, "Hope you're right."

"Just remember what I taught ya."

Arizona tried to think back of a certain example and said, "Not to tie down a kid on the Swinging Clubs like Tigress did?"

Tigress growls at Arizona for bringing up that subject out of nowhere and all Po could do is laugh it off and said, "That could be on the list of what not to do when dealing with kids."

"You tied a kid on the Swinging Clubs, Tigress? That was mean." Monkey added.

Tigress tried to forget about what had happened and she said, "I didn't know how to watch over children. How else was I supposed to keep Zan contained?"

"Patience. Don't worry. It's all a part of the learning experience. All you need to do is at least give them some encouragement, positive reinforcement and above all...don't lose your temper when one makes a mistake. We don't want another repeat of what you did with Max and Tae Kwan Do when you played 'duck-duck-goose.'" Po explains.

"Yeah, did you really have to put both of them in a chokehold?" asked Arizona.

"They couldn't stop running." Tigress shot back.

"Tae Kwan nearly blacked out and was almost in a coma." Po reminded her.

Tigress groans at that and she wanted to get this over with as soon as possible and she said, "I don't understand why Shifu wanted me to participate in this anyway. All I've done is yell, scream, and lose my cool at them when they mess up."

"Just try to have a positive attitude. And does it really matter if they mess up? Yes, they do need discipline, but they also need to correct them, in a more calm and mature way." Arizona added.

All of them seemed surprised at Arizona's advice and Po was the most surprised and said, "Sounds like he knows more about kids than me. Just take it from me and Arizona and you'll do fine."

Tigress lets out a heavy sigh and said, "I'll try."

"Awesome. If you keep cool and be patient, there should be no problems. Also...Shifu has told me that I'm keeping an eye on you...just in case you start to lose it with them." Po added.

That shocked Tigress to know that Po was watching her by Shifu's request and she asked, "Why would he do that?"

Po winces at that answer he was gonna give her and he quickly said, "He doesn't trust you around kids."

Tigress was about to say something before Shifu walks in with Musaki and as Musaki got in front of Arizona and Shifu in front of the others, Shifu then told him, "Students...during the next 4 weeks, each of you will teach mounds of young kids everything you know about kung-fu. Give them examples of your moves and make sure that they do everything we tell them to. You all know the ropes around here and I expect you to make this camp run smoothly as possible. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Master Shifu." they all replied.

"Great. Arizona, since you're a counselor in training, you'll know what the kids capabilities are. Even though you've been around here with us for almost a year now, you've got a lot of experience with kids since being in the Valley of Peace, so I trust that you'll handle things around here?" Shifu asked.

"Don't worry. I will not fail you." Arizona said, with much determination.

Shifu was still greatly impressed with Arizona's growing sense of willingness and he said, "I know you will. And also...Musaki will be the new counselor."

The Five and Po stared at Musaki with a surprised look in their faces after hearing that Musaki's a part of the counselors and Tigress asked, "Why him?"

"He's been around for 4 years and I'm sure he is capable of handling young kids and showing them the right things. All we can do is give him a chance at this." Shifu added.

Viper slithered over to Musaki and she said, "Welcome to the team, Musaki."

"I gotta tell ya...I'm a bit nervous about this." Musaki said, a little unsure.

"Those same nerves will be fade away when you teach those kids. And don't worry about a thing...we'll all help you if you need it." Monkey said.

Just then, Zeng flew inside the palace doors and he quickly said, "The kids are on their way, master."

"Thank you, Zeng. Students...shall we?"

All of them were really looking forward to this kung-fu summer camp and as they set out, Shifu stopped Tigress for a second and he said, "I already know about you tying up Zan in the Swinging Clubs while he was here. Po told me."

Tigress felt like she was being tricked by the Dragon Warrior and didn't hink that he would actually know about it and he then said, "That's why I asked him to keep an eye on you while you're handling the young ones here."

"It's like you don't trust me with the kids." Tigress said, defensively.

Shifu didn't say anything about it and he said, "Let's just focus on right now. Don't put them all in a chokehold like you did with Max and Tae Kwan Do."

Tigress then went behind them as she made her way to the door, awaiting several kids coming in the palace.

There were around 20,000 kids coming up the million steps in the Jade Palace, all astonished and also amazed at how long it takes to reach to the top. One person, a young Siberian Husky, around 11 or 12, brown eyes, red and white fur, only wearing a T-shirt and a glove around his left hand, wasn't really sure what to expect from this experience. He lets out a deep exhale as he continued on walking the steps.

'How am I gonna get through this? And with only one arm?' he thought to himself, taking a little glance at his prostetic arm.

He accidently bumped into one kid and he said, "Watch where ya going, will ya?"

"I-I-I'm so sorry." the young Husky said.

Just then, another Siberian Husky; grey and white fur, orange eyes, between 13 or 14, wearing a bright green vest and some long blue jeans caught up with the other Siberian Husky and he said, "Hey, Laz! Isn't this awesome that we actually get to go to the Jade Palace for 4 weeks?"

Laz chuckled nervously and he replied, "Yeah, tons of."

The grey furred Husky could tell that Laz is definitely unsure of himself on getting through this and he said, "Are you nervous, Lazarus?"

Lazarus turns to him and he quickly replied, "What would make you think that?"

"Because you keep looking at your glove. When I'm nervous, I ramble on and on and on and I never shut up about it and end up talking about weird stuff like pudding."

"Kenji...this is different. I'm gonna be trained with the most respected kung-fu masters in China. How will they even react when they see my one arm?" Lazarus asked, worriedly.

Lazarus slowly takes off his glove and looks at his prostectic arm for a second and puts it back in before anyone else finds out and he asked, "Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"Ah, of course it will. I mean, after all..."

Kenji rolls up his pants legs and shows Lazarus his prostectic legs to ensure that the masters will never know about it and then rolls it back down and said, "The important way to not let anyone know about it is confidence. When it comes to kung-fu, there's no limits."

"But still...what if one of us get thrown out?" asked Lazarus.

Kenji pats Lazarus' shoulder and he said, "Hey, Laz...we're not gonna get thrown out because of prostetic limbs. I mean, who knows what would happen?"

"That's something I'm afraid to find out."

As both Huskies made it to the top of the Jade Palace along with the other kids, they faced the kung-fu masters for the first time and bowed to them as they bowed first. Lazarus took a deep breath and he thought to himself, 'This is gonna be a long summer.'

* * *

Here we have the debut of Lazarus and Kenji. You'll see them later on in the story. Awesome beginning though, right? More coming up!


	2. First Impressions

Some first impressions are really important...sometimes.

* * *

Chapter 2: First Impression

Shifu went in front of the kids and he said, "Welcome to our kung-fu summer camp here in the Jade Palace. For the next four weeks, each of you will be taught by our seasoned masters and we've got two new counselors this year; Musaki and Arizona. And I expect each and every single one of you all to do exactly what they say."

As Shifu kept talking, Lazarus was completely anxious to know who's he gonna be taught with and he takes a deep breath and bit his lower lip and Kenji looks up at Lazarus and he could tell that he was definitely nervous and he winked at him to ensure that everything's gonna be fine.

Musaki looks over all the kids and he could believe the majority that came out of there and that really made him feel a huge amount of anxiety that this is his first task. Monkey looks over at him and he smiles at him while giving him a thumbs up that he'll do great as a counselor.

One thing Musaki immediately noticed is that one of the kids took off his glove and realized that he has only a prostectic arm and he was curious to see why he would need it and as he watches him set the glove back in, he figured that something was definitely up.

Shifu clears his throat and said, "The younger kids...go with Tigress, Viper, Mantis and Monkey will handle the teenagers, Crane and Po will round up the other younger kids, Musaki will be in charge of the kids ages 8-14 and the rest of them will be with Arizona. Half of them will be in the training hall while the others will be in the courtyard. Any questions?"

Kenji stuck out his hand and Shifu answered, "Yes?"

"Yeah, what's for lunch?" Kenji asked.

Most of the kids were laughing while Lazarus rolled his eyes at that response and Shifu quickly replied, "Noodles and dumplings. Any other questions?"

Lazarus stared at Kenji for a while and he whispered, "Not a good first impression."

"Aw, come on, Laz. Lighten up a little bit." Kenji whispered.

"If there are no further questions, we must proceed." Shifu said.

The younger kids went with Master Tigress and she looked very uncomfortable around them while the others were used to being around them, including Arizona. Musaki followed the 8-14 year old kids (Lazarus and Kenji too), on their way to the courtyard and he wasn't sure how to start it off with and then Monkey pops in and said, "Just tell them what the basis of kung-fu is and then show them your moves afterwards."

Musaki quickly nodded his head and instilled that in his head and as he got to one area of the courtyard, he looks at all of them and he said, "Hey, guys. I'm Musaki and this is definitely my first time teaching all of you. Before we start off, would any of you like to introduce themselves to me?"

Surprisingly, everyone introduced themselves to him one-by-one and made it seem a little smoother, but he knows rallying up the kids would be a lot of work and he has it cut out for them and after everyone was finished introducing themselves to each other, he said to them, "Now that we all got our names introduced, I'm sorta new to the counselor thing. How many of you guys have been going to this camp?"

A few of them raised their hands and one young fox went in and said, "We've had several new counselors here every summer and most of them started out like you, so we're used to them."

Musaki suddenly felt like that would be a little confidence boost that none of the kids would make fun of him and then he asked, "And how many of you guys are first timers?"

He looks up and there were about 7 hands that were raised that ensures that there are first-time campers there and then he asked, "Does anyone know what kung-fu is?"

"It's about fighting and getting to save China so you can get the girl." one bunny stated.

Most of them were giggling and laughing at this and Musaki clears his throat and said, "Okay, settle down, guys. The first two you mention, it is about fighting and saving China. As well as getting the girl...not really what it's all about. People tend to think that it's just fighting, which at times is true...but it's not like that at all. It also means excellence of self, being the best you can be."

Lazarus raised his hand and he asked, "What does it take to be the best you can be?"

"There are five traits in order to be the best kung-fu master; there's patience, courage, confidence, discipline and compassion. It's not always about feet and fists, fighting bad guys and bragging about strength. It's more of respecting the art form of China to do some good." Musaki answered.

Most of the kids were drawn to Musaki's answers and when it came time to start off the moves, he was ready to show them a few of them. He started off with a basic stance and did a high kick and when the kids were mesmerized by it, he encouraged them to try it.

Some of them did well, but the others stumbled through it and Musaki immediately comes to them and correct them in the most calming way possible. His patience and willingness immediately gave the students some respect for him as they kept going. Musaki showed them some other moves that he used and Lazarus was a little anxious about trying it out and it immediately caught Musaki's attention and he said, "Is someone getting a little nervous?"

Lazarus slowly nods his head and Musaki comes up to him and he said, "What if...what if I mess up?"

"You won't. And even if you do, just remember...it's only the first day. You'll do great." Musaki added.

Lazarus takes a deep breath and he's gained what little confidence he has and tries to emulate what move he learned from Musaki and as he did that basic stance, it deeply impressed everyone around him, including Kenji. Kenji suddenly burst out a big 'WHOO!' which caught everyone's attention and everyone stared at him for a sec.

Kenji didn't realize that everyone was staring at him and he chuckled nervously and said, "Sorry. Just...rooting for my bud."

"Well, keep it down next time." Crane added.

Kenji nods his head and turned his attention to Musaki and he said, "My bad."

"Just don't distract everyone else, okay?" asked Musaki.

"Gotcha."

Musaki turns his attention to Lazarus and he said, "That was an excellent stance. Good work."

"Thanks..." Lazarus said.

Over the course of the morning, Musaki completely taught his students every move he used...just small parts of it and some caught on and some still struggled to get it right, in which Musaki completely assisted them as quickly as possible and has already gained acceptance even though it's his first day as a counselor. He looked at all of them and said, "You all did amazingly well! Great job on your first day, though."

All of them bowed to Musaki and he bowed back to them and soon enough, the gong rings and the young fox said, "Time for lunch."

"Already? Well, all righty, then." Musaki said.

At the kitchen

All of the kids were sitting down and chatting while they were eating in one side of the kitchen while the others sat down and ate at another spot and Monkey went over to Musaki and he said, "Saw you handling these kids when we went to the courtyard. You've done pretty good on your first day."

"Yeah, thanks. I guess I might've learned something." Musaki said.

Monkey nodded his head in agreement and said, "Like I said, you can do anything you set your mind to."

Musaki sees Arizona heading his way towards the others and he asked, "So...how did it go?"

"Really good, actually. The younger kids are definitely the best group of kids I was able to teach with. Even at a young age, they were really wise beyond their years but was still teachable." Arizona explained.

"So there were no issues?" asked Crane.

"Well...there was one where one little pig shoved down a little bunny and I was quick to settle this down. I told him to either apologize or I can report this to Master Shifu. And I'll be honest with you guys, he saw that I was really serious and he apologized." Arizona said.

Most of them were surprised at how Arizona handled this situation and sensed that there was a little bit of a disciplanarian in him and Viper said, "First day and you set them straight. Impressive."

"Well...babysitting Musaki's cousins helped a lot."

Musaki chuckled softly at this and he said, "They're not that unruly...when it comes to the younger ones."

Po walks over to the rest of the kids and he asked, "You like your noodles?"

Most of the kids can't get enough of it and Po could sense that they liked it that much and he chuckled softly and said, "There's more where that came from."

In comes Tigress walking over to the others and she had her eyes on Musaki, seething a little about how he was able to handle his students on the first day and she said, "I saw the way you were handling those kids and I want to know how you did it."

"Did what?" asked Musaki.

"Not get angry at them when they mess up." Tigress replied.

That sorta rose an eyebrow on Arizona and he immediately asked, "What did you do to them?"

"What do you mean? I taught them a certain basic stance and three of them fell down like five times, five of them didn't go the direction I went with and one even stomped my tail, which is a big mistake. So I disciplined them...and all of them were crying." Tigress explained.

"You lost your temper, didn't you?" asked Viper.

"Well, how else was I supposed to deal with it? That's why I want to ask Musaki how does he handle it so well so I can use it next time."

Musaki looked at her and he said, "I would, but then you still wouldn't get it."

Meanwhile...

Kenji gobbled up mounds of dumplings and noodles and Lazarus looked at him like he was about to be put in a chokehold for eating too quickly and Lazarus said, "Kenji...there is like enough for everyone."

Kenji swallowed them whole and said, "Dude, you know I'm a very quick eater. It's a lot better than what they served back in Japan."

Lazarus continued eating and then Kenji went in and said, "That move you did...it was huge! I'd completely hit the mountaintop...that's if it doesn't hit me first."

"Yeah, I know."

Kenji looked up at Lazarus for a bit and recognized that look on his face; that worried and unsure look and he said, "Listen, Laz. We've been friends for a long time, right?"

"Yeah, since both of us are amputees." Lazarus answered.

"And does it even matter if anyone knows that you have one-arm?" asked Kenji.

Lazarus lets out a big sigh and he said, "I've seen how these masters work with only two arms with their kung-fu. Me, I only have one. I just don't think I can handle that kind of rejection."

Kenji looks up at Lazarus and he drops his ears, puts his tongue over his nose and crosses his eyes, which makes Lazarus laugh a little bit and he said, "You're goofy, Kenji."

"It's a gift, Laz."

* * *

Sounds like Lazarus is a little nervous about his one arm. There's more coming your way!


	3. Wisecracking Husky

I created Kenji to be this wisecracking husky that always seems to says things that are somewhat...unusual. But that's his persona...whereas Lazarus is more reserved or shy, in which both personalities plays out through the story. Kenji's wisecracking sense of humor really shows.

* * *

Chapter 3: Wisecracking Husky

After lunch, most of the pre-teens were teaching with Crane and Monkey and Crane was one to learn about deflection and they were getting ready to begin training and suddenly, the training hall doors open and in comes Kenji, rushing in and finally gaining a seat on the ground while Crnae looks at him and said, "Kenji, you're late."

Kenji took a deep breath and he replied, "Sorry I'm late. Would've been here earlier, but those four bowls of noodles and dumplings I had for lunch really caught up with me."

Crane didn't want to know what the cause for that is and made a disgusted look on his face almost as if Kenji was puking over it and he said, "It's out of your system now?"

"Mm-hmm. After that massive dump I took, I think I'm good." Kenji answered.

Crane suddenly went from disgusted to disturbed after hearing that Kenji took a number two and all the kids reacted disgustedly with it and the avian bird shook his head at this and wnated to move on from this and he said, "Moving on before my head is filled with...bad images. Does anyone know what deflection is?"

Most of the kids had no idea what it meant and Kenji stared at him confusedly and asked, "Defection?"

Crane stared at Kenji for asking that kind of question and he groans at that and said, "Not defection. Deflection. It's a certain move where you gracefully miss the target that swings directly at you. Watch me."

Monkey follows Crane towards the training equipment and as Crane gets himself ready for his demonstration, he stretches his legs to build himself up and get himself pumped up for it. As soon as Monkey pulled the switch, Crane flies over to the roof and arrows began flying over him and he jumped up from the air, avoiding them and he dodges every single one of them, which impressed the kids a lot.

Crane then jumps up, does a twirl around the Jade Tortoise and keeps his balance up a notch and then he got back to the front of the kids, with their mouths dropped and Kenji standing there, frozen but excited.

"Wow!" they all exclaimed.

"All you need is just the right balance." Crane added.

One young lizard raised his hand and he said, "So...we have to do all that?"

Crane looks up at him and he responded, "Well, that was an example of what I always do. What I'm gonna teach you right now is keep yourselves balanced."

"Balance?" asked Kenji.

Crane stares at Kenji for a second and he said, "Yep. I'm hoping your posture is very still."

Kenji looked a little surprised and somewhat clueless about the term 'posture', mistaking it for like something in etiquite school and he said, "Is this kung-fu or an etiquite class? Because the last time someone wanted me to do a posture was when I was like 10. Had to stay still for like an hour, but it didn't last long on account of a serious butt itch."

The kids burst out laughing after hearing 'butt itch' and that seemed to get on Crane's nerves with Kenji's wisecrackingness and he groaned at this and said, "If you are finished..."

"True story." Kenji said.

Monkey couldn't help but let out a certain snicker after hearing Kenji's comment and Crane stared at him with an annoyed glare and Monkey said, "What? This kid cracks me up."

"Need I remind you that this is a kung-fu camp, Monkey?" Crane said, annoyed.

Monkey nodded his head in understanding, but quietly mutters, "Killjoy."

"As I was saying...let me see how you keep yourselves in a delicate balance." Crane added, showing them how he keeps his balance.

Most of the kids try to duplicate Crane's posture and Kenji was the only one that falls down and lands on his butt every time and he definitely has trouble staying still throughout, which frustrates Crane to the extent. He looks at all of them and most of them were keeping their balance in check, but he could see that Kenji lacks balance.

He walks over to Kenji and he said, "Your balance level is a five."

"A five? Such as..."

Crane clears his throat and replied, "As in...not quite fully balanced."

Kenji chuckled softly at this and he said, "Well...balance isn't my thing, dude."

"Well...we're gonna change that. And don't call me 'dude'." Crane said.

Kenji nodded his head and then replied, "Sorry, dude."

Monkey winks at the young Siberian Husky and he seems to take a liking to him, even though he's assisting with Crane and wishes Kenji would be his student to not only teach kung-fu, but add in a little bit of fun. As the minutes dragged on, Kenji tried to walk straightforward with mounds of books on his head to keep himself balanced, which at times, a few books would fall on the ground.

Crane blinked a couple of times and figured that it's gonna take more than 4 weeks to teach him about balance and he said to Monkey, "Remind me to give him a one-on-one lesson on balance."

"I don't know, Crane. I kinda like him." Monkey said.

Later that day, it was Monkey's turn on showing a few of the kids' moves and he goes around to the training equipment to show the kids what he does best. He does a handstand with only one arm and most of the kids were looking forward to trying it out and as Monkey got down, he said to them, "Let's see you try that."

Not long after, most of the kids did stand on their hand and some of them fell down, which Monkey was understanding to see how it's their first time doing it and when Kenji did a handstand, he was totally unaware that his prostetic legs were exposed while attempting a handstand. After holding on for a good few minutes, he got back on the ground and hoped that no one actually saw that.

"Okay, that was excellent. If this is your first time doing it, it's okay. You guys will get the hang of it later in this camp." Monkey said.

Kenji looks up at Monkey and he could see that he seems like a cool person to train with if they have a one-on-one master training session and he sees Monkey staring at Kenji for a second as if he might've saw something in him, but quickly nods it off.

'I think I'm starting to like this place. Wonder how Laz is doing." Kenji thought.

* * *

Chapter 4...we see Lazarus.


	4. Signs of Anxiety

Thought I would add in some anxiety levels for Lazarus. I decided to make his fist day more nerve-wracking when he's around Tigress...but it's not her he's worried about. It's his prostetic limbs. You'll see what I mean.

* * *

Chapter 4: Signs of Anxiety

At the courtyard

Lazarus was doing some meditating with some of the other kids along with Master Tigress and he felt a huge sense of anxiety rising in because he's in the same position with the fearless leader of the Furious Five, but he didn't want Tigress to actually figure that out yet and decided it's best to keep it to himself.

"Just clear your head of all thoughts and focus on your chi." Tigress added.

That was easier said than done for Lazarus and even when he was trying to clear his head of all thoughts, he couldn't shake off the memory he had when he lost his arm nearly 5 years ago and that was a memory he couldn't ever block out while doing meditating.

Lazarus lets out a small shudder just thinking about it and lets out a sharp exhale, just trying to refocus again, but finds it hard to do so on account of anxiety.

Tigress could sense something troubling one of the students and she opened her eye directly towards the young red furred Husky and could sense his body language that he might be nervous about something and she closed her eye as the meditationg process resumes.

After that, Tigress started off teaching the kids some basic stances and she showed them one move and hopes that they get it this time and five of them almost got it, but Tigress sees it as not good enough or not trying hard enough and Lazarus was a little uneasy about how she is towards the students and hopes that he'll get it right without being risked by getting yelled at.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Why can't you do the simplest move I asked you to do?" asked Tigress, in a frustrating tone.

"We're sorry, Master Tigress." the five children said.

She lets out a heavy groan, feeling like she might've lost her limits in teaching them her moves, but she was gonna do her best to keep herself calm and not let anything bother her and said, "Let's just try it again."

She shows them the move again and they eventually got it right, although one slipped and fell down on the ground and she groans at him for falling down and she got down to his level and tried to help him up and when she did, she told him, "Just look where you're going, please."

"Do I hear someone losing her patience?"

Tigress turned around and sees Musaki standing there with Po and Arizona in front of the courtyard with their students in tow and she stares at them as they showed up and she replied, "This is getting difficult."

Musaki comes up to her and he said, "It's their first day. You have to understand that this is all new to them and sure, it may be slow, but they'll pick up the pace. All you have to do is...don't lose your cool when they mess up or make a mistake. It's all about patience and that's sort of your weak area."

Tigress wanted to punch him for making that last statement, but it wouldn't look right to do so in front of the kids and she said to him, "I'm trying to, but I don't know what to do when they don't get it right."

Po steps in and said, "They're just kids. It's not like they're gonna be kung-fu masters overnight."

"Po's right. It'll take some time for them to do it well and some might learn a little faster. But the only thing you have to do is just don't lash out at them. If you do that, then you'll automatically have lost the respect and trust of the young ones." Arizona explained.

Tigress silently agreed with most of their points and of course the kids aren't gonna be masters overnight and she said, "All right. I'll try to be more...patient."

"That's good to hear. If you still need help, you know where to find one of us." Po added.

After that, all three of them went inside the training hall and Tigress turned to the others that were anxiously waiting to see what she got next and she said, "All right. We're gonna work on the sidekick next."

All of them did the sidekick move, which surprised Tigress the most because she thought that they might be slow, but it seems as though they got this part down and she smiled at all of them and said, "Pretty impressive."

Lazarus lets out a nervous sigh and tried to do it again and when he almost lost balance, he was a little unsure if he would get it down pat again and bit his lower lip, hoping that he won't fall down. As he got back on his feet, he tries it one more time before he fully got it. The young Husky slowly looked up and saw Tigress standing in front of him as if she knows something and she asked, "Everything okay, Lazarus?"

Lazarus laughs nervously and he replied, "Sorta..."

She tilted her head a little and she could study his nervousness very quickly and asked, "Are you having troubles with something?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lazarus.

"Nothing. You seem kinda nervous." Tigress responded.

Lazarus felt like she might know about his secret, but he swallowed hard and he quickly replied, "I just...wanted to make sure I got the stance right."

"Okay. You sure nothing's bothering you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Lazarus exclaimed.

Tigress glared at him for a second and she replied, "I was asking you a question. Don't be too defensive."

Lazarus took a deep breath and calmed himself down and said, "I'm sorry, Master Tigress. I'm just...anxious. Like really unsure of myself right now."

Tigress quickly got the idea and went on by her way, staring at Lazarus for a second and turns her attention to the rest of the students and continued on with the stance.

A few hours had passed and after the training was over for the day, Kenji met up with Lazarus in the Sacred Hall of Warriors and he went up to him and said, "Hey, Lazzie boy! How goes it, man?"

Lazarus groans heavily and said, "Nerve-wracking. Some first day, huh?"

"Mine was pretty cool. I think I'm starting to like this camp." Kenji replied.

"How nice for you."

Pretty soon, the rest of the kids were there too and they stood in front of Shifu, the Five, Musaki, Po and Arizona and Shifu went to all of them and said, "I trust you had a good first day."

Most of the kids gave out random responses, but all have said, "Yes, Master Shifu."

"Very good. Now, tomorrow...you're gonna do one-by-one training with some of the masters and also throughout the rest of the endurance here."

Kenji seemed very excited about what's coming next, but Lazarus on the other hand...has very mixed feelings about it because he wasn't sure if he was gonna let anyone know about his one arm, but also waiting to see what's coming his way.

'This will be the longest 4 weeks of my life.' Lazarus thought.

"Now, I hope you've all enjoyed your first day here and have a good night's sleep...because you're gonna need it." Shifu said, before dismissing them.

Kenji looks up at Lazarus and he said, "Hey, Laz...what did Shifu mean by 'we're gonna need it'?"

"I don't even want to think about it." Lazarus replied.

* * *

How do you think the next day will bring? Find out next!


	5. Second Day Jitters

This is where Lazarus exposes his second day anxiety.

* * *

Chapter 5: Second Day Jitters

The next day comes around and all of the kids got to the courtyard waiting for Master Shifu and the others to arrive and Kenji was looking forward to what the second day brings in and he looks up at Lazarus and he's scratching the back on his head and he recognized his nervous gesture and he asked, "Lazzie?"

Lazarus looks up at Kenji for a second and he asked, "What?"

"You got a tick on you or something?" asked Kenji.

Lazarus groans heavily as he tries to get rid of this itch that's driving him crazy and Kenji could immediately get the sense that the itch means he's got crazy anxious levels and he asked, "You're nervous, aren't ya?"

Lazarus lets out a deep moan as his scratching intensifies and he turns to Kenji and said, "Kenji...I'm just freaking out because the first day was nerve-wracking and you know I scratch like crazy when I'm nervous."

Kenji looks up and he sees the masters coming in the courtyard and he quickly whispers in Lazarus' ear and said, "Hope you won't show it to the masters because they're coming in."

Lazarus suddenly stops himself and tries to remain still despite having his itch rising up again and he lets out some quiet whimpers as he keeps himself calm while being in front of the masters and Shifu looks up at the kids and said, "Good morning, children."

"Good morning, Master Shifu." the children responded.

"We had a pretty successful first day yesterday and let's hope we do the same today and in the weeks to come. This time, we're gonna switch it up a notch. Each of them will work with one kung-fu master for a one-on-one training session." Shifu said.

Lazarus' itch slowly faded away after hearing that and it was replaced to anxiety because he's afraid that someone would see his prostetic arm and get rejected in the process. Kenji looks up at Lazarus and he asked, "You hear that? We get to work with one master. I'm hoping it's Tigress. She is a smokin' hot tiger."

Kenji chuckled softly as he looked at her and imagined him and her together fighting crime and also bouncing in the flowers together and Lazarus looked at him and said, "Dude, she's like too old for you."

Kenji scoffed at this and said, "Like you would know."

Shifu then said, "One person gets to work with each of the kung-fu masters of their choice while the rest of you spend your time with the Dragon Warrior."

Most of the kids were enthusiastic about being able to train with Po and it also excited him too and just then, some of the kids chose one master of their own choice and Kenji gets himself up and goes towards Tigress and said, "I would personally love to train with the honor of the most fiercest tiger such as yourself."

Tigress did not know what to make of Kenji's comments and she responded, "Thank you?"

Kenji smiles at him and lets out a sly chuckle and said, "So...what are you doing after we train?"

Tigress releases her grip from Kenji and replied, "More training."

Lazarus comes towards Kenji and he shakes his head like Kenji's gonna say or do something that'll put him in hot water and he tells her, "Make sure Kenji doesn't get on your nerves because he's got a mad crush on you."

Kenji chuckled nervously at this and started blushing and he said, "Laz...don't blow this up. I just want to make my move."

"Yeah, to the hospital. I'll be working with Musaki." Lazarus added.

Tigress stops him for a second and she was surprised that he'd work with Musaki and she asked, "Why Musaki?"

"I like to give new people or mentors a chance and after yesterday, I think he'd be the perfect fit for me as my master." Lazarus answered.

"But wouldn't you want someone with plenty of experience?" asked Tigress.

Lazarus looks at Musaki for a second and then he said, "That's okay. You've got Kenji."

Tigress stood there, looking confused and dumbfounded that Lazarus would pick Musaki as his one-on-one trainer and she's stuck with Kenji and she said, "Guess I'm stuck with you."

"You're so hot." Kenji suddenly said.

That didn't sit well with Tigress and Kenji had no idea what he just said and couldn't believe he said it in front of her and he chuckled nervously and said, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Tigress said, annoyed.

"Oops."

Meanwhile, Lazarus walks in front of Musaki and he stood there in silence, didn't know what he was gonna say and Musaki looked up at him and he asked, "You want to work with me?"

Lazarus responded with nodding his head and Musaki could tell that he's really quiet and reserved and he immediately understood that he's really shy and all Musaki could do is smile and said, "You're shy, aren't you?"

"Mm-hmm." Lazarus said, nervously.

"I've been there before. There's no need to be shy about anything, Lazarus." Musaki said.

Lazarus wasn't sure if someone like Musaki could relate to him, but he could see that he's willing to learn something from him and that maybe he could be someone that he'd be more likely to trust during this process of this experience. He looked at him and asked, "Think you can teach me a few things?"

Musaki puts his hand on Lazarus' shoulder and said, "I'll show you everything I know."

Lazarus lets out a small sigh as he went behind Musaki on the way to the training hall, totally unsure about what will happen if Musaki finds out about his prostectic arm eventually, but decided to push that thought to the side and just focus on training with him. As they got inside, Musaki looks over at him and he said, "Show me what ya got."

Lazarus was definitely nervous about showing a few kung-fu moves in front of Musaki and he tries to warm up before he gets ready and after that, he does a basic stance and does a side kick and multiple rounds of moves he could do one-armed. That intrigued Musaki to see his moves and he was completely surprised to see that he got some and he said, "How'd you learn how to do those moves?"

"Hard to say, actually. But I've been practicing for like 5 years, so..." Lazarus replied.

"Cool. All righty, here are some basic tips; don't think about anything else, keep your focus steady and always...and I do mean always...believe in yourself." Musaki said.

The latter part seemed to be the one he's most skeptical about because he had a fear about what would happen if someone would comment on the fact that he's got one arm while doing kung-fu. He clears his throat and he said, "Okay, I'll...I'll try."

"Don't fill your mind with self-doubt because it makes it harder for you to succeed in your training."

Musaki shows him a few moves that he made and Lazarus watched what he does in hopes of emulating it, but with only one arm. After only a few minutes, Lazarus was ready to tackle in his moves and break them in on his own and when he did a certain frontflip, he held onto his good arm for a second while spreading his legs far apart.

Lazarus could not believe what he had just did and he chuckled softly at this and said, "I can't believe I did that."

Musaki was impressed as well that he got it down to a science and he said, "Like I said, anything's possible if you believe in yourself and your ability."

"Yeah, you're right."

At that point, Lazarus definitely knew he made the right choice in choosing Musaki as his personal trainer and he sees it as his stepping stone in achieving kung-fu...with one arm. But Musaki has yet to know about Lazarus' prostectic arm just yet and as the day goes on, Musaki continues helping Lazarus build him efforts on his stances and moves and each time he corrects Lazarus on something, he does it with a sense of patience and compassion to go along with it, which made Lazarus want to rely on Musaki even more.

Lazarus brought in more moves and he emulated whatever moves Musaki taught him and made it his own and that seemed to impress Musaki more and more and he looks at him and said, "That was awesome, Laz! I am so proud of you!"

Lazarus has never heard those words before, except when it comes to being alive or other things but this is definitely the first time someone's actually proud of his process and he said, "Really?"

"Does an egg roll taste good?"

Lazarus couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that and with that comment, it basically means a yes. He looks at him and said, "Thanks."

Both of them left the training hall to get some air and when they see Kenji come up, his fur looked a little messed up and Lazarus looked at him and said, "Kenji...what happened to you?"

Kenji clears his throat and said, "Let's just say...Tigress couldn't resist my charm."

Musaki looks up at Kenji's nose and sees a little bump on it and he asked, "Is this Tigress' work?"

"Pretty much. I tried to do her version of the tiger stance, but I accidently stomped on her tail and she kinda slammed me down." Kenji added.

"Ouch. Sorry about that."

Kenji chuckled and said, "Are you kidding me? I've always wanted to be taken down by her. I gotta say, whoever raised a good-looking person like her...we'd be mates in a second."

Musaki tilted his head in confusion on what Kenji said and he said, "She's like...a million and a half years older than you, Ken. I don't think that will be a possible chance."

"Did you get parts of her teaching skills well?" asked Lazarus.

Kenji scratched the back of his fur and replied, "You could say that."

Musaki walks over to see how everyone else is doing and he gives Lazarus a thumbs-up as he kept walking and Kenji asked, "So...how did it go with Musaki?"

"It was actually pretty good. I've never done anything like this before as I used to before I lost my arm."

Kenji chuckled softly and he said, "It's a good thing Tigress didn't see my prostetic legs yet."

Lazarus was a little concerned to see how he can handle the next couple of weeks without anyone else knowing about his prostectic arm because of how they'll react, but if he can keep this silent until he gets to know them well enough, everything will go smoothly. He lets out a heavy sigh and said, "Kenji...I think I may have a huge challenge ahead of me."

"What's that, Lazi?" asked Kenji.

"Letting the kung-fu masters find out about us...our prostetic limbs."

* * *

How do you think the entire camp will go for them? Find out next! I'm gonna be M.I.A. for a couple of days, so I'll post the next chapter when I get back on Saturday! Laterz!


	6. Adjusting to the Camp

Here's how Lazarus and Kenji adapt to the camp.

* * *

Chapter 6: Adjusting to the Camp

Throughout the rest of the week, both Lazarus and Kenji got used to some kung-fu training with some of the most well-known and respected kung-fu masters in China, although Lazarus found it really hard to gain a lot of trust from these people because they treated him like any other person and he's a little unsure whether to let anyone know or find out about his prostetic arm and how they might react to it.

But he has gained some deep respect for Musaki when it came to his one-on-one training with him. From the first day of working with him in the training hall, there was a small percentage of a confidence boost where if he does a flip while holding onto his arm, it proves that he can do anything with one arm. Although he kept that to himself, it certainly impressed Musaki a lot more.

Around most of the Furious Five, Lazarus has been silent, but able to do some kung-fu moves from what they gave him. He did some flips, kicks, twists, turns and other styles of kung-fu and wanted to make his own all while one armed. Despite not knowing about his prostectic arm, each and every single session with one of them surprised and shocked them deeply and assumed that this kid practiced every day.

Kenji, on the other hand...his wisecracking antics and rambling mouth always seems to strike a nerve on most of the Five, including Crane. Whenever he has one-on-one sessions with Kenji, it always ends with weirdness coming out of this grey Husky, which sorta irritates him. But sometimes Kenji does tend to get most of the skills right, which surprises Crane a lot and shocks him.

Once he kept his balance on the Jade Tortoise, Kenji could see it as the best day of his life and releases an excited howl so loud, it could be heard all the way from Thailand and also wags his tail really fast when he's excited or happy about something, almost like a puppy.

And when it came to sparring with Crane, he was definitely pumped up and prepared too because he got his sandals on, hiding his prostetic feet and when both of them sparred and took each other down, Kenji's strength has increased despite having a knack on getting on Crane's nerves. After all that was said and done, Kenji lets out a smile and a slight chuckle while saying, "I'm rad."

"Yes...you are." Crane added.

Crane looks up at Kenji and he was surprised that he's gotten a lot better since that training session and said, "I think you're keeping score."

"That's cool. At least it's a lot better than the one time I tried to do a backflip for the first time and I bruised my crotch. Yeah, that was really crazy." Kenji said.

Crane had no idea to respond to that and then, Kenji asked, "So...that's it? We're done for the day?"

"Uh...for now, at least."

"Awesome! Because I'm so hungry right now, I could eat a cow!" Kenji exclaimed.

Kenji eventually left the training hall and Crane stood there, looking very mystifyed that he was chosen to this training session with Kenji and he said, "Unbelieveable..."

Then, when Lazarus and Kenji paired themselves up with Monkey, more training has gone up the roof, especially when Lazarus swallowed his fear and did some sparring with him and it made the young red Husky's confidence level rise up as he dodged Monkey's aim and Kenji completely did a handstand to miss Monkey when he sparred with him and the golden langur seemed very impressed with how well they're doing.

Monkey lets out his fists and Lazarus was ready to take it to the next level as he grabbed ahold of his arm and as Monkey charged at him, Lazarus leaped up to the air and over Monkey and he quickly held onto his arm when he reached the ground on his feet, leaving Monkey really stunned and amazed that he would actually do that. He looked at both of them for a second and he chuckled to himself and said, "Where have you been hiding yourselves?"

"In a little village somehere in the Valley of Peace. Kenji was originally from Japan, but we both grew up in here in the Valley." Lazarus answered.

"Sometimes sashimi gives me gas back there." Kenji said.

Monkey started laughing at that joke and Kenji started laughing as well and he said, "I like this kid. He cracks me up every time."

Lazarus cracks a little smile and he said, "Yeah, he's a joker."

Then, Viper, Mantis and Tigress had some training sessions with Lazarus and the rest of the kids, showing them random styles they had and once shown to them, most of them completely got it down pat while others struggle a little bit. Lazarus is somewhere in the middle, but will try to attempt to do it well and to Viper's shock, he did a backflip-somersault with a mixture of Viper style and Tiger style while holding onto his arm, in hopes of not letting the glove fly out of his hand.

And suddenly, Viper slithered up to him, with her mouth dropped open and eyes widened up like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Lazarus chuckled nervously as if he might've messed up a few times and asked, "Was that too much?"

Viper was still speechless and stunned as she stared at him for a while and then Tigress came up to her, checking to see if she's okay and then...she fainted. Lazarus lets out a small gulp and backs away from the situation before it grows more awkward. Tigress glared at Lazarus and she asked, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. She just saw my moves and became a little...frozen." Lazarus replied.

Mantis hopped on Tigress' shoulder and he said to Lazarus, "Dude, you've completely outdone both Viper style and Tigress style and combined them with superawesome moves!"

Tigress quickly went from jumping to conclusions to a very stunned and frozen look on her face as if Lazarus really did outdo her style with his own original mixture and she also fainted in the process and then Mantis hopped onto Lazarus' shoulder and said, "Congratulations, kid. You made two kung-fu girls faint."

"I'm sorry." Lazarus said, nervously.

"Don't be. I was looking forward to see them faint if someone outdid their original stuff. And on a personal note, I called it. Now I can laugh at them and poke fun at this." Mantis said, chuckling.

Lazarus groaned at that and he said, "I don't think that would be necessary."

"Why not?"

Lazarus then pointed at them to remind him they regained consciousness, which made Mantis a little bit nervous thinking they might've overheard everything he said and Viper was the first one to swipe her tail and landed it on Mantis' head.

"Ow!"

"You wanna take this, Tigress?" asked Viper.

Tigress clears her throat and said, "Let's wait until the kids are gone."

When Kenji began training with the Dragon Warrior, the grey Husky couldn't contain himself the excitement that he's actually training with someone he looks up to. Po could tell that Kenji is an energetic fanboy and sees parts of himself in him. Kenji chuckled excitedly and said, "Can I honestly say I freakin' look up to you? You are like my idol!"

That totally made Po's day to hear that Kenji sees him as an idol and he lets out an excited giggle and said, "I'm your idol? Whoa, this is awesome!"

"I'm looking forward to see what ya got."

Po nods his head as he got into his stance and showed Kenji a couple of moves he made and when it was Kenji's turn, he emulated some of Po's moves and made it his own version, which surprised Po in a split second. He chuckled softly and said, "That was epic!"

"Thanks."

Po then shows Kenji a little bit of Panda style and as he demonstrated it to Kenji, he was able to try it, but each time, he barely could keep his balance steady. Po immediately understood how many times he falls down when he tries to master something because he's been there before and like the big-hearted panda he is, he assists him in any given way possible to show him how.

It became pretty clear to Kenji that not only he's training with Po, but helps him whenever he messes up and encourages him to keep going no matter what. With that, Kenji keeps going and got everything down pat and all throughout the day, Po and Kenji have been doing some training process and the more Kenji learns from Po, the more confidence he's gain and he sees the Dragon Warrior as someone he can trust.

"All right, Kenji! That was awesome!" Po cheered.

Kenji smiled at him and he said, "Thanks. Learning from you has helped a lot."

That made Po smile just knowing that and he said, "Happy to help, Kenny."

Kenji chuckled softly at what Po just called him and asked, "Kenny?"

"Thought you could use a nickname, like Ken, Kenny, KJ, KJI..."

"I'm cool with whatever, man."

Meanwhile, in the beginning of the second week of the kung-fu summer camp, Lazarus spent most of his time working with Musaki in continuing gaining a lot of strength and learning a lot more from him. All of a sudden, Musaki decided to throw in some original moves that he can show to Lazarus to make it more fun; a mixture of breakdance and kung-fu. He shows him a few tricks and that was something Lazarus was definitely nervous about doing and Musaki could tell that he's never done it before and he said, "Let's take this one step at a time."

Musaki shows him a move that he incorporates kung-fu and dance and does the spin cycle move and spins around with his head and holds his hands to the ground while doing a handstand. Lazarus could see that this is a bigger challenge than he thought and Musaki said, "You try."

Lazarus was very reluctant to do, but he just wanted to get this over with and he started doing his kung-fu stance and more moves and stood on his hands, trying to do what Musaki did and emulate it, without having his prostectic arm revealed.

Suddenly, he quickly got it down pat, which impressed Musaki the most and he was definitely proud of how he made progress of that on his first try and Musaki came to him and said, "Dude, that was awesome!"

Lazarus lets out a chuckle and he said, "Thanks. It's my first time actually doing this."

"If you can do this, you can do anything."

Those words pretty much stuck to Lazarus' head and it could be used as his personal mantra when it comes to his one arm and hopes that he'll remember that and not let anything hold him back. He looked at him and said, "Anything?"

"Yeah, anything."

Later that day, Lazarus walks towards the barracks to find a bathroom to use and when he finally found one, he entered inside and then he looks at himself in a mirror and then he slowly removes his glove and looks at his prostectic arm and he lets out a deep sigh as he wonders what would happen if someone found out. He then removes his prostectic limb and reveals his one arm.

"These people here...they're so kind and really great to be around. How do I let them know that I have one arm?" asked Lazarus.

Suddenly, when he heard someone coming in, he turns around and sees Musaki coming in and to his shock, he sees Lazarus' one arm for the first time and Musaki's jaw dropped to the ground when he saw it for the first time and he did not know what to make of it.

"Lazarus...?"

* * *

The truth comes out? How will Musaki react to this? Find out on the next chapter!


	7. The Truth Comes Out

And here's where how Lazarus lost his arm.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out

Lazarus looked really scared that Musaki saw him with only one arm and when he took a glance at the empty one, all he could do is stand there, fearing that he'd freak out. Musaki stared at him directly and he didn't know what words to say about this and Lazarus said, "What are you doing here?"

"I actually came over to find if you were in the bathroom or not." Musaki replied, still shocked.

Lazarus gulped hard and he slowly lowered his head down, feeling ashamed of the fact that he saw who he really was; a young Siberian Husky with only one arm. He then asked, "I guess you're gonna call me a one-armed freak, huh?"

Musaki took a look at him and he lifted his chin up and replied, "No. Why would I call you something like that?"

"It's a...long story."

Musaki puts his hand on Lazarus' good shoulder and he said, "Let's talk on the Peach Tree. Everyone's on break anyway."

* * *

At the Sacred Peach Tree

Lazarus had his prostectic arm back on and he was definitely worried to tell Musaki about why he only has one arm and Musaki just couldn't believe that he has one student he trained has prostectic limbs. He turned to the young Husky and asked, "Why didn't you tell me that you have one arm?"

"Just the past week...I didn't know how to tell you. I never wanted to until I was sure if I could tell anyone here that I don't know that I'm actually an amputee." Lazarus replied.

Musaki had no clue that Lazarus kept this from him since last week and he just found out about it right now and asked, "So...where's your other arm?"

"It's been amputated almost 5 years ago." Lazarus added.

"5 years? Why?" asked Musaki, shocked.

Lazarus lets out a nervous sigh as he figured that Musaki would want to know how he got his arm amputated and it would mean he would have to reopen that memory he wanted to supress for years and he said, "I don't know if I should tell you."

"Lazarus, you can tell me anything. I know I'm a master to you, but I can also be your friend." Musaki added.

He knew there was no turning back on this and he already trusted Musaki enough with all the training he did with him that he would be willing to open up about his story.

"Okay, it happened about 5 years ago when I was seven years old. One day, I wandered around some parts of the Valley of Peace for a few minutes and I came across a forest and I guess in some ways...I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I soon realized that I was actually near a jagged cliff. I tried to get back to my family, but I fell down on the ground as the boulders started dropping down and as I laid there, one rock was coming into me and I tried to get away from it, but it landed on my arm instead. It like barely missed me and I couldn't move at all because my arm was pinned there and you don't what it's like to feel the pain under my arm. My family eventually found me and they could see that I'm stuck. There were many attempts to get this off of me, but it failed miserably. And my dad's only option to get myself unstuck...was to have my arm cut off. I was really scared of losing my arm and the fact that it should be cut off was like the worst thing I had to experience...but we had no choice. So my dad sawed off my own arm and I was released from that rock, leaving my own arm under the rock. After that, I had to be taken to a hospital and got examined and after an hour or so...the doctors told my family that I had to adjust being with one arm. It was like the hardest thing we had to go through, but I was really lucky to be alive because I could've let that rock kill me. Like a few months after the accident, my parents gave me a prostectic arm to replace my old arm and it took some getting used to...until I was faced with some harsh reaction from kids that saw my one arm calling me a 'one-armed freak' and that I couldn't do anything two-armed people can do. I was very frustrated and angry at myself, saying why did I let this happen to me? Like what did I do to deserve it? I was only 7 at the time, but you don't realize how much it hurts, not just physically but emotionally. So I kept my glove under my prostectic arm since then because I was too scared to let anyone see it and think that I can't do anything with just one arm. Even when I try something new, it becomes a bigger challenge for me because I had to deal with a lot." Lazarus explains.

Musaki stared at him wide-eyed after hearing Lazarus' story and how he got through it all with just one arm and he was extremely amazed that he would come to kung-fu summer camp with his one arm and he said, "Wow...you know, I can't imagine what my life would be if I lost my arm."

"That's because you're lucky you have two arms. I had to lose mine when I was 7." Lazarus said.

Musaki looked at him in the eye and asked, "What kinds of things you had to deal with?"

Lazarus lets out a deep exhale and replied, "Rejection, losing my self-confidence, self-worth, blaming myself and people thinking that because I have one arm, I can't do anything."

Musaki looks at Lazarus and he said, "I totally commend you for coming to this summer camp to prove that you can do kung-fu with one arm."

"I didn't even want to come at first because I was too scared of being rejected by your peers. But my grandfather was the only one that encouraged me to do this and he was actually the one to help me gain some self-confidence to show that I can do anything with one arm...although I still doubt myself even after I succeeded." Lazarus added.

"And here you are now...the second week and you've gone through with flying colors. I still believe that you can do anything despite have a prostectic arm. You've proved that you couldn't let a disability get in the way of doing what you want to do. I think kung-fu needs people like you." Musaki said, feeling awe-inspired.

Lazarus was surprised that Musaki completely accepted him and is cool with the fact that he has one arm and isn't quick to judgment. He looks at him and said, "Thanks, but I'm still scared to let anyone else know. The only person that knows is Kenji because he has prostectic legs. He and I can relate because we've grown up together here in the Valley of Peace, even though he originally came from Japan when he was a pup."

Musaki lets out a huge sigh as he contemplated this, although he finds it very hard to keep this out of the Five, Po and Shifu because they have no idea that both of them are amputees. He looks at Lazarus and he said, "They gotta know sometime. Why would you wanna keep this to yourself?"

"Because if they knew, I'd be kicked out. I was thinking about telling them on the final week of this camp. That way I'll have gotten to know them better." Lazarus answered.

"Laz...if you tell them about it on the last week, they would completely freak out anyway because you kept it to yourself."

"Yeah, I know. But what am I gonna do?"

Musaki thought about this for a minute and then he said, "Okay, how's this? You tell them about your prostectic limbs before this camp is over, but you have to face with whatever throws at you. We all have obstacles in our lives, but you just have to stay strong and rise up from whatever comes your way and just stay strong."

Lazarus could understand what Musaki was saying and he lets out a chuckle and said, "I think I picked a good choice on who I'm training with one-on-one."

That touched Musaki's heart to hear him say that and he said, "And you're a cool student that I'm happy to train with."

Lazarus gets himself up and puts his glove back on and Musaki had an idea and said, "Hey, how about you do your moves without your glove? The only person that can see your prostectic arm is me and around everyone else, you can still wear your glove. Sound like a good deal?"

"Sounds great." Lazarus said, with a smile.

Lazarus feels like he not only found a master in Musaki, but also a good friend...that he can confide in and trust him with everything. Sure, it'll be a shock for everyone when they eventually find out, but Lazarus will stay strong throughout this process.

* * *

Thanks to Joe Po Navark for helping me out with this! Sorry if I left ya hanging on the last chapter because of a little vacation, but I'm back now. Any thoughts about Lazarus' story about how he lost his arm and that he's attending a kung-fu summer camp? Remarkable, I know. There's more coming up, so stay tuned!


	8. How to Do Kung Fu with One Arm

After Lazarus confesses to Musaki about his limbs, I thought it'd be much cooler to show how much trust Lazarus has for Musaki when he shows him that he can do kung-fu with only one arm.

* * *

Chapter 8: How to Do Kung-Fu with One Arm

The next day comes and Musaki teaches several other students, including Lazarus and Kenji and he teaches them how to do a mini-flip and high kicks in the air. Musaki demonstrates them how to use it by jumping up and twirling around and lands on the ground and ending it with a mid-air kick, which left them completely awestruck.

"Let's see you guys try it." Musaki said.

Lazarus looks at the other kids, plus Kenji demonstrate this move and he found it really hard to keep up with it, but with gaining much respect and trust from Musaki, he was willing to try it out and see what happens from there. So he did the move and excels it really good.

Musaki looks up at Lazarus with a surprised and amazed look like he was really speechless and couldn't believe what he was seeing and Kenji cheered for his one-arm friend and he said, "Lazzy, my dude!"

Lazarus couldn't believe it either that he completely made it awesome and Musaki looks at him and senses that he sees himself doing some moves that no one has ever done before, only with two arms. He chuckled softly and then he turns his attention to everyone else and said, "Very good, guys. I can tell you've been studying these moves before."

"Yes, Master Musaki." the kids replied.

"Awesome. Well, that about wraps it up for this one. We'll be back same time tomorrow and I'll show you guys how you can combine elements of kung-fu and dance." Musaki added.

The kids were cheered and that got Kenji amped up to hear that Musaki's gonna show them how to combine dance and kung-fu together, like he was looking forward to something like this and said, "Pumped up for this lesson! I'm ready to show it all off!"

The young fox looked at Kenji like he was crazy and told him, "Settle down, Kenji. It's not even tomorrow yet."

"I just can't wait for it! Let tomorrow be now!" Kenji shouted, giggling excitedly.

"I think you need to tone down on the candy."

Meanwhile, Lazarus waited for Musaki on the steps of the training hall to begin the one-on-one training session and he takes a short glance at his glove and slowly removes it and only sees his prostetic arm and everytime he looks at it, he thinks of the day that it got amputated and wondered what his life would've been like if he had died from that moment the rock fell on him.

But it shows that he's lucky to be alive and also scared of being judged harshly because of his one arm that he couldn't do anything. He then puts his glove back on and continues waiting for Musaki. Just then, he sees Po walking past Lazarus and when Po saw him, he said, "Hey, Lazarus."

"Oh, hey Po." Lazarus said.

Po could tell that something was up with Lazarus and he came over to him and asked, "Something wrong, buddy?"

Lazarus found himself face-to-face with the Dragon Warrior and he looks at him in the eyes and he said, "No. I'm just...waiting for Musaki."

"Oh, okay. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." Lazarus replied, with a sigh.

Despite Po being unconvinced that Lazarus is okay, he thought it was just best to move on and go for training with the other kids. And then...Lazarus had a question in mind.

"Hey, Po...how did you meet Musaki?"

Po comes back and sits on the steps with Lazarus and he replied, "He was an orphan. This guy lost his parents when he was three, which I can't imagine seeing someone killing them if I was in his position. He was only 13 when I first met him and it was the first time I saw a panda that looks like me, only you know...less fat. At first, he was kinda shy and timid around most of us but as he got older, he became more outgoing and has adapted here pretty well. Since he lives with us, we've became pretty good friends and he would do awesome moves that none of us could do or even thought of doing years ago."

Lazarus was surprised that he never knew that much about Musaki much and always wanted to find out where Musaki got some original moves from. He then said, "That's impressive."

"Yeah, and at 17...that kind of awesomeness takes years to master. The first day...he took down the training hall and owned it. He even took us masters down, even Tigress. That's when I knew...he's gonna be a great kung-fu master in his future. But he has a very good heart and he told me that if he wants to do kung-fu that he was gonna do some good for it; share his heart with others and encourage others to be themselves no matter who they are." Po added.

"What's Musaki's strength?" asked Lazarus.

"His heart is his strength. It keeps him going. Most of us focus on our feet and fury, but he's the complete opposite. He gives it his all, 100-200 percent and it all comes from the heart. It made us respect him that much more." Po continued.

"Very true, Po."

Po looks up and he sees Musaki standing there and he went over to Lazarus and said, "Hey, Laz. Glad Po has kept you company."

"Yeah, he's told me some things about you...things I never thought I knew about." Lazarus said, in wonderment.

"Did he now? It's pretty cool that he would inform you a few things." Musaki said, smiling.

With that, Po gets himself up and walks out of there, saying, "Well, I gotta go work with the kids and also check to see how Tigress is doing with handling a few teenagers."

Musaki turned to Po and it tickled him to see that Tigress is working with a bunch of teenagers and he said, "Teenagers?"

"Yep. Tigress is gonna be in the courtyard in a few, so while I'm working with the kids, I get to keep an eye on her to see how she is and if possible, I can help because I know how teenagers work." Po added.

"Because you have the mind of a teenager in a grown panda's body." Musaki added.

"Yeah...hey!"

Musaki chuckled softly and brings Lazarus in the training hall, leaving Po completely confused by what just happened and he said, "Well played, Lil' Saki. Well played."

At the training hall

Lazarus felt a little comfortable knowing that there's actually no one around in the training hall except for Musaki that it was easier for him to remove his glove and actually show off his prostectic arm and be able to train with him. Musaki looks at him for a second and he said, "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll be." Lazarus replied.

Musaki kicked it off with a basic stance and lands air punches and Lazarus did the same as well, which impressed each other and he began showing some moves he's been working with such as combining elements of ninja moves and kung-fu-ize it by doing flips, kicks and punches.

Lazarus observed what he's doing and figured that this would be something he can learn from Musaki and when it became his turn, he was a little nervous to see if he was gonna actually try it with his prostectic arm, but when he looks at Musaki's eyes, something inside of him screams 'Go for it' and not to worry about what happens. The young Husky took a deep breath and did a backflip and side twirls and stuck the landing.

Musaki looks at Lazarus and he was incredibly amazed and stunned that he did it and he said, "Nice work, Laz!"

Lazarus chuckled to himself thinking that it actually happened and it was like he can try anything. Throughout the day, all Musaki and Lazarus did is train on some pretty epic moves that have been exclusive to show the other kung-fu masters that he has yet to show or display it. Each time Musaki shows Lazarus some of the moves, the young Husky emulates it and turned it into his own.

Then, both of them sparred with each other to see if Lazarus can do a spar with one good arm and as it began, Lazarus took a deep breath and began using some of his moves that he taught to instill it on his skills and then, Lazarus jumped airborne towards Musaki and landed behind him and took him down. Musaki got himself up and continued sparring with him, landing every punch, throw, kick and various moves he used while Lazarus kept up more faster than him.

They paused already and Musaki took a deep breath and he looked at Lazarus and he was greatly impressed that Lazarus got it down pat and he said, "Looks like there's a warrior in yourself after all."

Next, they go to the weapons as Musaki brought in his sai as Lazarus found a wooden staff to use and when they started, it was clear that Lazarus had a hidden experience with sword fighting as he twirls around the staff and blocks Musaki's sai and he looks into his eyes and sees the smirk he's making as if it's an actual battle.

Both of them proceeded to go on and fought like they never fought before and Lazarus has gotten it down to a science and he drive-kicked Musaki in the chest. After a minute, they stopped for a second and they stared at each other and Musaki said, "Excellent."

Lazarus exhaled for a second and he said, "I haven't had this much energy since...ever. Like way before I lost my arm, I was drawn to kung-fu and sword-fighting."

"I could tell." Musaki said.

"Yeah, I was gonna quit on it after my arm was amputated, but my grandfather didn't want to see me stop and he was gonna teach me how to still do kung-fu with one arm." Lazarus explains.

"Whoa...that's sounds like an awesome grandfather. Well, it shows. Like I said, you can do anything regardless of you having one arm." Musaki said, with a smile.

Lazarus looks at his prostectic arm and realizes that everything his grandfather taught him has paid off and he chuckled softly and said, "I guess I was stronger than I thought I was."

"You are. You just gotta keep showing it."

Then, they started hearing some noises coming outside of the training hall and while Lazarus goes to put his glove back on, Musaki decided to come out and see what the fuss is all about and to his surprise, he sees Tigress getting pummeled by 18 teenagers and she tries her best to scare them off, but it shows no merit as some of the teenagers were wolves, leopards and lions tackling her and on top of her.

As Lazarus came out with his glove, he could not believe what they were seeing...Tigress getting beaten up by some of her students, which are teenagers.

"Get off!" Tigress shouted.

One lion garbbed ahold of her neck while two leopards brought in a hammer to bash her in the tenders and other parts and one wolf barked at her in the face to scare her off.

"Think we give a crap if you're hardcore? This is our style!" one teenage leopard exclaimed.

Then Musaki and Lazarus witnessed all of them showing off the display of craziness increasing there and Lazarus turns to Musaki and asked, "Think we should help her?"

Even though Musaki would love to watch Tigress get beaten up by a couple of teenagers all day, he knew that it wouldn't last forever so stuck out his flute and made a high-pitched sound, which caught all of their attention and as they turned to him, Musaki immediately said, "Okay, everyone get off of Master Tigress. Let her get some air."

And to Tigress' surprise, everyone got off of her and it got her to stand up and see that the teens did what Musaki said and she turns to him with a shocked, yet angry expression that she could've done that and he also said, "Okay, for those of you that aren't in Tigress' class, please exit the premises before I report this to Master Shifu."

And only 11 of them left the courtyard, fearing that Shifu will kick them out hard if he did tell and soon enough, Musaki said, "I think my work here's done. Come on, Laz."

Both boys left the courtyard and as they walked off, Tigress still stood there, squinting her eye at how Musaki handled it very well and she said to herself, "How did Musaki do that? I thought I was supposed to handle it."

One teenage lion scoffed and said, "Man, are you weak."

Tigress roared at his face and in result, the teen lion roared back, more louder and fiercer than hers and then snorted and said, "Never mess with Nate because I will claw your ass."

'Looks like I met my match.' Tigress thought.

* * *

If your OC characters had Nate as your student, what would you do? There's more coming up!


	9. Something About Kenji

We start to get to know Kenji a little bit.

* * *

Chapter 9: Something About Kenji

As Musaki headed over with Lazarus on his way to the barracks for a quick lunch, they seek Kenji sitting on the table, gobbling up some dumplings and noodles very quickly and both of them looked at each other to see Kenji's table manners play out and Lazarus said, "You look pretty hungry, aren't ya, Kenji?"

Kenji looks up and his cheeks were filled with noodles and his chin was drenched in broth and he wiped them out of his chin and he replied, "I came to check and see if they got some leftover noodles and dumplings and they surprisingly did."

Musaki and Lazarus sat down in between Kenji after getting themselves a couple of bowls and proceeded to eat and Musaki asked, "So, how did you guys meet?"

"Man, it's kind of a long story. Both of us grew up here in the Valley of Peace and the first day I met Kenji was when I was a pup, flying kites. He kinda saw me flying one and thought that he would join in with his own and told me that I'd be his best friend if he let me fly with him and he did and we've been friends ever since." Lazarus answered.

Musaki found it hard to believe that Lazarus and Kenji met each other while flying kites and he turned to Kenji and he asked, "It worked, didn't it?"

Kenji chuckled softly and said, "Yeah, pretty much. It looked pretty cool and during that time, I settled in here after my family moved out of Japan. I was hoping to make new friends around here and Lazarus became the first friend I met during that time."

"That's pretty epic." Musaki added.

Lazarus rolled his eyes and he also said to Musaki, "He's always one to keep me laughing and he says something really weird just to make it funnier. But sometimes...I get kinda shy easily because I don't know anyone really well."

"He's always reserved and I would get him to laugh each chance I get." Kenji chimed in.

Musaki then looks down under the seat and he could see Kenji's legs and recognizes that there's some prostetic limbs there and he looks up at Kenji and asked, "What happened to your legs?"

Suddenly, that question soon chimed out of nowhere and Kenji looks down and he looks at his legs and was a little surprised that Musaki completely saw it and he asked, "I'm guessing you saw my prostetic limbs, huh?"

"Mm-hmm. Wanna tell me the story behind it?"

Kenji stares at Musaki and he said, "I was five years old, right? I was wandering around parts of a meadow and I wanted to get a closer view of the mountains of Vietnam, but what I didn't realize is that there was no other pathways and I fell down on the hill and after that, I received a cut on my leg. Man, it was brutal...like seeing my brother licking his own tail for hours. When we went to the doctor's, I felt something wrong in my leg and I began to lose the feeling in it and he told my parents that the cut on my leg is infected. I didn't realize this until he told me that and it was spreading very quickly and the doctor told me that they were gonna amputate my legs. It was the only way to stop this infection and once I got amputated, it was like really weird that I lost both legs. But they said that I was brave to let them do this when I was really freaking out on the inside. And this was before Laz lost his arm when he was seven and when I saw his prostectic arm, I'm like 'welcome to the club, buddy.' I was able to walk, run, jump and do crazy cool things while I got my limbs, so it was no big deal."

Musaki stared at him with a surprised look on his face and never knew how to react after going through something like that and he said, "Wow...I applaud you guys for entering in this kung-fu summer camp regardless of your prostetic limbs."

"Yeah, well...you only live once." Kenji said.

Lazarus sighed heavily and he said, anxiously, "How will the others find out?"

Musaki clears his throat and he replied, "Well...I don't really know. But you two have to tell them eventually because if it's kept hidden...they'll go to extreme lengths to find out."

Kenji looks over at Musaki and he asked, "How extreme are we talking about?"

Musaki shuddered at that question and he said, "Trust me, you do not want to know."

Lazarus swallows hard and figured that the masters will do whatever they're gonna do in order for someone to fess up after hiding a secret from anyone and asked, "That bad, huh?"

"You don't know the half of it."

Kenji clears his throat and thought about changing the subject after his stomach began growling again and he asked Musaki, "You guys got any ice cream here?"

"Why do you need ice cream?"

Kenji started chuckling excitedly at this and he said, "I LOVE ICE CREAM!"

Lazarus and Musaki covered their ears after Kenji's sudden outburst of excitement and Lazarus told him, "Don't say it out loud. Remember what happened last time when we had an ice cream party? You ate 10 gallons of ice cream in 20 minutes before you got sick and threw up."

"I can't help it if I eat a lot. I'm just trying not to have high metabolism." Kenji exclaimed.

"You have no metabolism." Lazarus added.

All of a sudden, the doors opens and they see Shifu standing there and he asked, "I heard a loud noise coming from the hallway. Can anyone tell me who made it?"

"I did, master. I just asked Musaki if there were ice cream here and I just went off. Sorry." Kenji admitted.

Shifu crossed his arms at Kenji for a second and he said, "Well, keep it down here. I'm in the middle of meditating. And Musaki would be happy to show you where it is."

Kenji started giggling like a schoolkid and jumped up and down like he's really ready for the ice cream and said, "Ice cream..."

Musaki didn't know how to react to this and he said, "Come on, Kenj. I'll take ya to it and after this, we're heading back for some more training."

"Oh, we're almost at the end of it today. Just make sure Kenji doesn't eat too much of it because you know how Po is very serious about his ice cream." Shifu added.

Lazarus tilted his head to the side after that comment Shifu made about how Po takes his ice cream seriously and Shifu could identify the young Husky's confused reaction and he said, "He can get serious about ice cream, but he couldn't be serious when it comes to chores and training?"

"Kenji gets very hyper after he eats chocolate ice cream and then pukes after 15 scoops." Lazarus replied.

"I do not!" Kenji shot back.

As they left, Shifu let out a simple groan and he said, "Another Po..."

* * *

Well...as I said, you never know what comes out of Kenji's mouth. More coming up soon!


	10. Kung Fu Breakdance

Here's where Musaki teaches the kids a mixture of breakdance and kung-fu!

* * *

Chapter 10: Kung Fu Breakdance

It's nearing the end of the second week of kung-fu summer camp and Musaki gathers up half of the teenagers and some of the younger ones, including Lazarus and Kenji to try something completely new today. Musaki clears his throat and he said, "All right...as I promised you guys yesterday, we're gonna combine elements of kung-fu and breakdance."

That was definitely something Kenji is excited about and he started giggling softly like he was gonna burst in a few minutes while the young fox scoffs at Kenji's excitement and said, "Settle down, Kenji."

"Take it from someone who combines the two elements in my teenage life and while living in the Jade Palace to bring in those two and make it something cool." Musaki added.

The kids were looking forward to see how it's done and Musaki sees their enthusiastic faces like they were ready to see how it plays out and he tells them to get some room as he's about to demonstrate what it does. Musaki warms himself up and then he does a basic stance while he starts spinning, kris-krossing with a karate move and then he puts his hands on the floor and twists his entire body around while spinning his legs in the air, did a backflip with multiple rounds of kung-fu fighting moves.

Most of the kids were really blown away by those moves and then Musaki ends it with another basic stance pose and all the kids went crazy and began cheering loudly, like they want to try it for themselves. Kenji was definitely stoked about the entire thing and was really looking forward to see how it's all done.

Musaki lets out a little chuckle and he said, "All righty then. We're gonna start off showing some small pieces of it. All we have to do is take those one step at a time...with a little music."

Suddenly, there was a certain dance song playing out of nowhere and Musaki looked at all of them in a very excited manner and he asked, "You guys ready?"

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"Then, let's do it!"

Soon enough, Musaki shows them how to one the head-spinning thing and he guides them through the instructing process and he seeks a few kids trying to do it, but some fall on their back or front, which made them frustrated, but Musaki's one to encourage them to try it again, no matter how hard it is. Once they tried again, it has gotten better and became like a huge success. Lazarus opted to try it, but found himself really unsure about this and when he looked at Musaki, all he could see is him nodding his head as a gesture for 'you can do it' and the young Husky took a deep breath and went for it and when he tried it, he could hear Musaki cheering him on and as he kept going, he did a flip and landed on his head and everyone cheered him on, making him feel really good about himself.

Kenji did the same and he completely aced it well, which really ups the ante for the hype between Musaki and the kids and Kenji lets out a huge whoop and he got back on his feet and said, "Aced it!"

Then, Musaki shows them how to the spins, twirls and various other kung-fu moves mixed in with breakdance and one-by-one, most of the kids got it down to a science and he helps Lazarus if he messes one up and the most he got it well, the more comfortable and confident Lazarus became and Kenji felt happy for Lazarus for finally escaping his fear of rejection.

It wasn't long before Musaki joined in with all the kids to test out their skills and to his surprise, all of them got it really well and it only took several hours to master it as if they got it really quickly. Then, when it came to for the actual showcase, Musaki took the lead along with Lazarus, Kenji and the others as they began to follow every single move he makes from stepping, spinning, hand-spinning with a mixture of kung-fu stance and fighting skills and ends with a spin, jump and leaning to the ground.

Musaki chuckled softly and he got himself and started clapping for them as they finally mastered it well and he said, "Well done, guys! I'm really, really proud of you all."

All the kids cheered for themselves and Musaki for making that entire session sound like fun for them and he said, "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah!"

"So did I. Even though it's a lot of work, we get to make it fun too. I'm sad that we've reached the end of this week, but I am excited for what's happening next week too." Musaki said.

"So are we." Kenji added.

Just then, all of them went to the training hall to give themselves a little break, but what they didn't expect to see is Tigress and Nate constantly arguing with each other over and of course...fighting as well. Nate got into her face and screamed out, "What do you mean my form wasn't showing? I was showing fine!"

"I expected more out of you!" Tigress snarled.

"Expect what? I did everything you said!" Nate shouted back.

Musaki could see that this would be a bad time to come in and intrude in their argument with the kids around and he silently walked out of there and closed the doors behind them and turned to all of them and said, "Sorry you had to see that. Why don't you guys...go check and see what Po's doing? I think he's making a late afternoon snack."

Just then, Po comes along and he takes the kids to the kitchen for some snacks he's making and he follows them as well to find out what he's gonna make and he's definitely looking forward to what the third week is in store.

* * *

Awesome, huh? Well...we got more coming up soon!


	11. Shifu Finds Out

Joe Po navark suggested that Shifu and the rest of them will know about the Huskies' limbs by the third week of the camp. This is where Shifu finds out about it!

* * *

Chapter 11: Shifu Finds Out

It's early in the third week of the kung-fu summer camp and Master Shifu was in the Hall of Heroes, beginning his meditating to start off before beginning another week of summer camp and he was a little bit looking forward to letting this end pretty quickly and since it's close to it, he's gonna take all the time he needs to meditate.

But it was soon interrupted by a knock on the door and Shifu lets out a small groan as he got himself up, walked across the doors and when he opened them, he sees it was only a female Husky coming in with a huge box and she looked at the grandmaster and asked, "Excuse me. Is this the Jade Palace?"

"Yes. I am Master Shifu, the grandmaster of the palace. How may I be of assistance?" asked Shifu.

She sets the box down and bows to her and replied, "I am Xia-Liu. I've been told that Lazarus and Kenji are in this summer camp, right?"

"Why, yes they are. Why do you ask?" asked Shifu, surprisedly.

Xia-Liu then brought out her nurse's cap and it was notified to Shifu that she's also a doctor and she replied, "I'm the boys' doctor. I've known these boys for almost 9 years now."

Shifu was a little bit confused on what does all of that mean and he then said, "Please explain yourself."

She then opens up the box and she tells Shifu, "I was sent here from the parents of both boys to bring them some extra pairs of prostetic limbs in case they outgrow their old ones. For Kenji, some prostetic legs and for Lazarus, a pair of prostectic arms and they're all left arms because Laz has one good arm. Aside from the fact that they're amputees, these boys are pretty active like with or without the limbs, but mostly with."

Shifu received her explanation and his reaction was a shocked and unexpected one because he had no clue that both of them were amputees and he asked, "You say they're amputees?"

"Yes, they are. Kenji lost both legs when he was five and Lazarus lost his arm when he was seven. I'm pretty sure they've told you that." Xia-Liu assured.

Shifu didn't say anything about it and Xia looked at him for a second and nothing came out of the grandmaster and then she asked, "They did tell you that, right?"

"No. I've...I've never noticed that. They didn't tell me that." Shifu replied.

Xia-Liu was completely bombarded by the fact that neither of the boys told Shifu about their limbs, out of his knowledge and she said, "I thought you might've..."

Suddenly, they heard voices come through the steps and as soon as they made themselves known, it was Lazarus and Kenji coming in...Lazarus exposing his prostetic arm and Kenji wearing shorts that's also showing his prostetic legs; both guards were completely let down as they went to the top.

But as they stopped, they saw not only Xia-Liu standing there, but Master Shifu standing there too, looking completely stern at them for not telling them about their little limbs and Lazarus was blindsided by the fact that the secret's out of nowhere.

Kenji looks over at Lazarus and muttered, "This is awkward."

"You boys have something to tell me?" asked Shifu.

* * *

How will the others react? It'll come up in the next chapter!


	12. All Explained

Here's how Kenji and Lazarus explain the reason they didn't tell anyone about their limbs.

* * *

Chapter 12: All Explained

At the Sacred Hall of Heroes

Shifu enters the Hall of Heroes and he brought in Lazarus and Kenji for some deep explanation about their prostetic limbs and Lazarus fighured something like this would happen and the fact that he let his guard down messed him up more than anything and to add insult to personal injury, he sees the Furious Five, Po, Musaki and Arizona standing there and as Shifu stepped in the center near the Moon Pool, Shifu stared at the young Huskies and completely grew a little upset with the boys that he never mentioned about them being amputees.

Tigress looks over to see what the situation was about and she asked, "What's going on, master?"

"I just found out that Lazarus and Kenji are amputees." Shifu replied.

Most of the masters except for Musaki were really shocked and stunned to hear this come out and they turned their eyes on their limbs and then at them and Kenji clears his throat and said, "Look at the upside, Laz. At least we're not busted for gorging down gallons of ice cream and that I puked a little yesterday."

Lazarus glares at Kenji for a second and he said, "Not the time for this, Kenj."

"Amputees, master?" asked Arizona.

Lazarus felt that it was time to chime in and he said, "Amputees are those that lost some parts of their bodies; leg, foot, arm, hand due to some accidents or injuries that occur so that those who lost those body parts are replaced with prostetic limbs in order to continue adapting to life."

Shifu stared at them for that insight and he said, "Thank you, Lazarus."

Arizona looks up at the Huskies and he asked, "So...you guys have been here 2 weeks and didn't tell us about it?"

Lazarus nods his head slowly because he was definitely nervous about what the after reaction would be and Tigress really wanted to get to the bottom of this and she said, "And yet you two came here in this kung-fu summer camp because of your limbs?"

Both of them nodded their heads and then Kenji said, "It was actually my idea to...talk Lazarus into coming here."

"What bothers me is that why didn't you tell us that before?" asked Shifu.

Lazarus lets out a heavy sigh and he replied, "I didn't want to tell you all...just until I get to know you better. I was just...just too afraid."

"Afraid of what?" asked Viper.

"Of being rejected. Because of the fact that because I have one arm, I can't do anything." Lazarus replied.

Everyone turned to Kenji to see if he had the same similar concern about it and he only said, "I sorta didn't know whether or not they would let us participate in this camp because we're both amputees. We were kinda hoping it's not a big deal...maybe?"

Soon enough, all of them weren't really that too upset about the fact that they did show up with those limbs and Po asked them, "How'd you guys get to be amplufees?"

Musaki clears his throat and elbowed Po and muttered under clenched teeth, "Amputees, Po. Amp-u-tees."

"Ohhh...amputrees."

Lazarus cleared his throat and he said, "Well, I lost my arm when I was seven after while I was exploring in the bamboo forest in the Valley of Peace and as I'm looking, I noticed that I was standing on a jagged cliff and as I tried to get out, everything sorta came crumbling down and I landed on the ground and a huge rock fell onto my arm, barely missing me but I couldn't move at all. It was stuck and I was really terrified. When my family came to find me, they were afraid that I might've been dead, but luckily they saw me moving otherwise they would've missed me. They tried to pry me out of the rock, but it was no success. My dad made a suggestion that in order to get myself free, he took it upon himself to cut off my arm. We had no other option. I got free, but the fact that I lost my arm...shattered me. For the first few months, I had to deal with the fact that I had one arm and I mostly stayed at my home, moping around and basically asking myself 'Why did I let this happen?'. I just kept blaming myself and blaming myself for allowing this to happen. Then, my parents gave me a prostetic arm in order to help me adjust being an amputee and all. During that time, I've been made fun of by a lot of kids months after the accident and I've been called a 'one-armed freak' or 'Husky one-arm', assuming that because I do have one arm that I couldn't do anything that two-armed people do. So, I used my glove to avoid anyone seeing my prostetic arm as if I still have my arm. But my grandfather wanted to teach me that I can still do anything with that one arm and that I can do anything. Although I still believe what he said, I sometimes second guess myself like...'What if I don't succeed? Maybe I'm not meant to do anything with one arm.' That's why I sorta tagged along with Kenji at this camp...as if it's my only chance to see if I can do kung-fu with one arm. I know it's against your guys' standards, but I really want to try."

After hearing that story, most of the masters were completely awestruck at Lazarus' story and they couldn't imagine what their lives would be without their arms...well minus Viper, but she still receives sympathy for Lazarus.

After this, Kenji stepped in and said, "Yeah, I'm an amputee too. When I was 5...this happened like 4 years before Laz lost his arm, I was wandering through a meadow somewhere in the Southern Region of the Valley of Peace and as I stared at a mountain, I wanted to get closer to it, but unfortunately...I fell down on this hill and I cut my leg. It was like a really nasty scratch and when my parents took me to the hospital, the doctor took a look at it and told me that the same cut became infected and it was spreading through my legs and in order to get it...uninfected, I had to lose my legs. After I got amputated, it still feels weird to live the rest of my life without my birth legs but I was told by the doctors that I was pretty brave to let them cut my legs off...even though I didn't really show it. So, me and Lazzie are the only ones that are amputees."

Silence brewed in the entire Hall of Heroes and all of the masters stared at both of them after those stories were told about them being amputees and Shifu looks at both of them and he said, "And you two decided to enter in this camp despite being amputated?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Kenji answered.

Shifu's eyes began to widen and he felt as if their stories became a testament to overcome personal odds and rise up and he said, "I must tell you boys...that I am deeply impressed."

"You are?" asked Lazarus.

"The fact that you came to our palace and to do kung-fu with your prostetic limbs made us realize that you can still do anything." Shifu added.

The masters were deeply amazed by their stories themselves and Viper slithered over to them and said, "You boys took a huge amount of courage to come here."

"Even when you guys are down, you decide to say 'Screw it, I'm getting up and I can still do whatever' makes me realize that you're much stronger than that." Arizona said, in awe.

"Yeah, I admire you guys for coming in while you're showing your limbs." Mantis said.

Tigress still couldn't believe that losing parts of their bodies didn't stop them from trying out kung-fu or anything in particular and she said, "I may not exactly show it, but I'm deeply touched by your story. The fact that you choose to come here and attend this camp really shows that you're invincible...and maybe hardcore."

Lazarus was a little taken aback by the hardcore comment and he said, "Um...thank you?"

"Tigress, let's not confuse the two Huskies' minds." Musaki added.

Tigress glared at Musaki for a second and she asked, "What? I'm not supposed to be blown away by their trials and overcoming the odds?"

"No. I'm saying that the hardcore part doesn't really apply to them." Musaki said.

Shifu clears his throat and said, "Nevertheless, we're all really proud of the fact that they came here despite losing their arm and legs and we should really commend them for taking it a step further."

Kenji smiled at them and said, "Thanks. And I'd like to say that Lazarus and I had surgery throughout being amputated and I had like 18 stitches on my butt during that time."

Everyone froze for a second after Kenji's little info and all Crane could say is, "Interesting..."

"I still have the stitches unless you guys wanna see it." Kenji said.

"NO!" everyone exclaimed.

Musaki clears his throat for a second and quickly thought now would be a better time to change the subject and said, "Why don't we...start training now?"

"For once, I agree with Musaki." Tigress added.

Musaki dropped his jaw after hearing what Tigress had just said and he said, "Did you guys hear that? She said it! She said she agrees with me...for once! Also...I knew this day would come. I called it, by the way."

As everyone made their way out of the hall of heroes, Lazarus looks at Shifu and said, "Thanks for understanding. I was afraid that you'd kick us out if you found out."

"After a story like that? Are you serious?" asked Tigress, in disbelief.

"Why would we do that? You two are fighters in your own right for going through this and I have to say I see you're gonna make a difference for everyone." Shifu said.

Lazarus smiled at that thought and he figured that going to the kung-fu camp was the best thing that ever happened and maybe it'll help him exude confidence throughout this process.

* * *

Now that they told, it seems as though they're finally gonna enjoy the rest of the camp!


	13. New Addition

Remember Nate, the troubling-making, big mouth teen lion? You'll see what happens in this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 13: New Addition

As soon as they all got to the courtyard, they saw a few kids being chased by Nate and Tigress became completely disturbed by the sight of it and she got in front of the kid to block Nate's way and the teenage lion didn't take it very well. He lets out a low growl and said, "Move out of my way."

"That's enough, Nate." Tigress said, growling.

Musaki had no idea what was up with this Nate person and he lets out a groan and asked, "What's this lion's problem?"

Shifu then recognized him by his growl and by his attitude and he sensed that he worked with this young lion before with a temper like 25 times more bigger than Tigress' and he walked in front of the teen lion with a certain stern look on his face and he said, "I see you haven't changed much...Nathaniel."

Nate growled at Shifu for a second and then he recognized his face and that made him more heated that he actually knew him and he said, "Shifu..."

Tigress was completely unaware that Shifu used to work with Nate before and she asked, "You know him, master?"

"Yes, I have. When he was just 10 years old, I would always train him during the summer months because he has a huge temper, even huger than yours. But it ends up with more disrespect and intimidation towards others. I can still recall the day when you tried to slash my face after you were late one morning." Shifu added.

Nate gritted his teeth at the old master and he said, "It wasn't my fault I overslept. Besides, I was only 11. Let it go, old man!"

"Watch who you're talking to my master...and my father!" Tigress shot back.

Everyone paused for a second after she spat out 'father' in front of everyone and even Kenji looked shocked to hear that Tigress is Shifu's daughter and he asked, "Wait...you mean to tell me that Shifu raised you?"

Tigress turned to Kenji and replied, "He adopted me."

Kenji winced at that concept and he might've had some imagination that really wasn't supposed to be there and he asked, "I guess asking you to be my mate is out of the question, huh?"

Shifu quickly turned to Kenji in a mixture of shock and bewilderment and asked, "What made you think that way?"

"Because she's...smokin' hot?" Kenji asked, with a little giggle.

Lazarus leaned over to Kenji's ear and whispered, "I don't think they bought it."

Nate was pretty much taken aback by the fact that Shifu raised Tigress and he said, "That's messed up. My father told me to never associate with a tiger because they'll always come to consume other animals' flesh and bones when you're most vulnerable. And the fact that you took her in...shouldn't you have left her with a bunch of savage wolves?"

"I draw the line at savage." Arizona added.

Nate looks up at Arizona and he asked, "Was anyone talking to you, doofus?"

Shifu clears his throat and he said, "This is why I gave up working with you because of your mouth."

"Well maybe I'm sick of your crusty, old mouth. And I would be ashamed to have a tiger as my daughter because I'd disown her in a heartbeat." Nate said, coldly.

"Watch who you're talking to, Nathaniel!" Shifu shouted.

"Nate! It's Nate! Do not call me Nathaniel or Nathan! Everyone calls me Nate!" Nate shouted.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Musaki shouted.

They both froze for a second after Musaki made an outburst and he said, "The arguing is scaring the kids."

Shifu looks around and sees a few terrified kids around them and he figured that Musaki was right and that they shouldn't have been watching this and he looked at Musaki and he said, "Good point. I'm gonna put Nate in your line of students after how she disrespected Tigress."

Musaki was really reluctant to let Nate in, but he figured that he'll at least give it a shot and he said, "All right. But I'm gonna need Arizona and his line of students help me out here."

Nate scoffs at this and as he joins in, he begins thinking of ways to break Musaki after failing to break Tigress and Shifu told Musaki, "I would keep an eye on Nate if I were you."

Musaki then pulls out his sai and he said, "Don't worry. If he plans to start up with me...the only thing he can get is a sai stuck on his tail."

"Whoa...are you really gonna do that?" asked one fox.

"No." Musaki whispered.

Later on, Musaki and Arizona's students combined with each other as they began some training and Lazarus was a little bit nervous about having Nate on board and Kenji was somewhat calm about this because he can sense Lazarus' nerves pretty quickly. As they began doing some stances and basic moves, Nate kicks a bunny in the tail.

"Ow, that hurt!" the bunny cried out.

Nate mocks the bunny and suddenly, Musaki saw this and he said, "Nate...are you trying to cause trouble?"

"Why don't you mind your own business?" asked Nate.

Musaki lets out a little low growl after that type of disrespect coming out and he said, "Dude, I have no problem sending you back to Tigress...or telling on Master Shifu. Either way, I can do it."

Arizona growls at Nate, hoping that he'll break himself and eventually, Nate forgives the little bunny but still keeps his bully smirk on everyone else's face and even though he's a new member, he starts to get a little annoyed by Musaki's constant correcting, assuming that he's telling him he sucks.

As Musaki teaches Kenji and Lazarus a couple of moves with the other kids, Arizona gets to deal with his own along with Nate, which proves to be a challenge but he can tackle a huge challenge as he keeps an eye on the rebel lion.

Each time Nate tries to test Arizona's patience, all Arizona could do is not let that get in the way of training and he wouldn't let him get alienated.

Nate was a little frustrated that he wouldn't get his way while Arizona stayed really consistent with his training and how he handles kids.

Musaki shows Lazarus and Kenji how to do a backflip together and Lazarus figured that this might happen because at least now he can do it while he shows his prostetic arm in front of everyone and when he did it, eveyrone cheered for him and it made Lazarus really confident and he was that proud of himself.

Kenji decided to have a turn and he stuck the landing and everyone cheered for him more, making Kenji more amazed and excited in a big way.

"Laz, did you see me do that? I was like..." Kenji said, re-enacting the backflip.

"Yeah, I saw it. That was pretty cool." Lazarus said, happily.

Musaki chuckled softly and he told them, "You guys can do anything with your limbs. All you have to do is believe in yourselves and everything will be possible."

Hours went by and Arizona is still training with the kids and shows them his moves; the turns, kick, flip and corkscrew move and as he sees the kids trying it well, he seemed pretty impressed with how they got it. Nate did it his way and he seemed to almost stick the landing and Arizona stopped him for a second and he said, "Pretty good, but you gotta be relaxed when doing the form."

"What's wrong with how I'm doing?" asked Nate.

"You're too...fierce and quick." Arizona replied.

Nate groans loudly and he said, "Dude, come on. It wasn't really that bad."

Arizona kept his cool throughout all the stupid questions Nate asked and he said, "Just focus on your form."

Nate eventually got it down, but Arizona knew that being in this position wasn't gonna be easy, but he knows that he'll get through it.

Musaki continued to work with Lazarus and Kenji and both Huskies showed the other kids their prostetic limbs and showed that they can do anything with those limbs, which put the kids in an awestruck position and one kid said, "You're brave."

Lazarus chuckled softly and said, "I wouldn't say brave. I'm just...hoping to show the kung-fu world that me and Kenji can do anything while being amputees."

Musaki was definitely happy for the two and even after the secret's out, both Huskies can take comfort in knowing that the masters finally accepted the fact that being amputees made them stronger and they can do no wrong.

* * *

What did you guys make of this? More on the way!


	14. Astonished Masters

Lazarus and Kenji's amazing moves surprise all the masters!

* * *

Chapter 14: Astonished Masters

In the middle of the week, Lazarus and Kenji have been working extremely hard on their training skills and using their moves they never thought they would do before and it definitely boosted up both boys' confidence, mainly Lazarus'. The one-armed Husky felt astonished that he could do things that he originially thought was impossible because of his one-arm, but has since faded away because of some encouragement from Musaki and acceptance from the masters.

Kenji's amazement with his new skills brought him more excitement, but acts like a big pup about it each time he sticks the landing because he gets easily excited about it.

Each time when either Lazarus or Kenji spend time with one of the kung-fu masters of the Jade Palace, most of them were blown away by both boys' moves despite their prostetic limbs and made them see that being amputees isn't stopping them from anything, which really inspired them.

Shifu kept a close eye on both boys and whenever he sees them show some new moves in front of him, that made him realize that these boys are invincible and that all things are possible.

In one of those days, all of the masters came together along with the students just to see how Lazarus and Kenji did all of their moves that Musaki taught them, in which made Lazarus a little nervous but made Kenji stoked up.

Kenji looks up at Lazarus and he asked, "You okay, Laz?"

Lazarus takes a deep breath and he turns to Kenji and replied, "I hope I know what I'm doing. I don't wanna mess up in front of everyone."

"Aw, come on Lazzie. With all the moves Musaki taught us, what's there to stop us?" asked Kenji.

Just then, Musaki comes in from behind them and he asked both of them, "Are you guys ready?"

Kenji nods his head quickly and Lazarus slowly nodded his very nervously and Musaki could sense that the young red Husky has a little bit of anxiety in him and he puts his paw on Lazarus' shoulder and said, "Hey, you'll do great. Remember what I taught you...don't think about anything else and believe in yourself."

Lazarus has learned a lot from Musaki for so long and that he was able to show that he has a lot of skills hidden beneath him and as he took another look in the crowd, he began thinking about all the times he spent with Musaki, just training and feeling like he's invincible and that nothing like a prostetic arm would stop him and he turned to Musaki and said, "I gotta do this, don't I?"

"Yeah. And no matter what happens, you're still the best student I ever taught in this camp." Musaki said.

Lazarus cracked a smile and that enough is to gain a huge amount of confidence to go out and do this and he said, "Thanks. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Laz." Musaki said, giving him a thumbs-up.

As Lazarus got in front of the crowd, he looks up and sees everyone around him, including Po, Shifu and the Furious Five coming in to see what he's got. Lazarus took a deep breath and as he warmed himself up, he began showing his skills by starting off with a basic stance, side kick, multiple amounts of kicks, flips, turns, random amounts of moves he used, including a backflip and a handstand; all of which made the entire crowd go crazy and it made the masters look at the Husky in awe.

And when he did a backflip mixed in with Tiger and Viper style, everyone else became super hyped up because they've neevr seen anyone do that kind of mixture and come out on it's own. And then he did some breakdance/kung-fu style; mixing in the windmill, the turtle and other stances of kung-fu to use and spinning around his head and everyone was cheering and applauding for Lazarus and when he was done, he ended it with a simple bow, showing his prostetic arm.

All of them cheered for Lazarus and the masters were applauding and cheering for him and as Lazarus took a look at the crowd, he feels definitely proud of himself for overcoming his fear and took a huge chance.

"Way to go, Lazarus!" Monkey whooped.

"That was awesome, Laz-boy!" Po exclaimed.

"Well done!" Shifu added.

"You've got a lot of spunk, kid." Tigress said, happily.

Lazarus then walked back to the inside of the training hall, where he was greeted by a dogpile from Kenji and he said, "You were awesome, Lazi! You definitely brought the freakin' palace down!"

Lazarus chuckled softly and he got himself up and said, "Thanks, Kenj."

Lazarus took a look at Musaki and he could tell that he was smiling and Musaki told him, "I knew you would do it. And you've proved it to me."

"Yeah, thanks to you."

Kenji was warming himself up and stretched his toes and fingers and his entire body out until he lets out a simple fart out of nowhere. Kenji froze for a second and heard the little toot noise and he said, "I hope no one smelled that."

He then comes out of there and faces the crowd and with that, he does a couple of moves he made; the splits, twists, twirls, kicks and every kung-fu trick out of the book and combines elements of dance and kung-fu into his form and as he jumped up in the air, he lands on his prostetic feet and did a handstand as well.

Most of the masters were completely blown away by Kenji's amazing moves and Crane was even surprised that he did it so well and achieved it perfectly.

After a few more stances and twirl kicks, he ends it with him standing on his head with his prostetic legs sticking out and everyone cheered for Kenji, even Crane dropped his jaw in shock to see him pass through with flying colors.

'This kid has got more confidence than I have.' Crane thought to himself.

After this, Kenji lets out a very happy howl as he headed back to the inside of the training hall and he guffawed for a sec and asked, "How awesome was I?"

"You were great, Kenji." Lazarus said, happily.

Both boys fist-bumped each other and Kenji said, "Did you see the part where I did a headstand on my actual head?"

"I saw it. I couldn't believe you could do that." Lazarus added.

Kenji's excitement definitely increased so much that he started wagging his tail a lot faster and Musaki noticed it and said, "Dude, your tail."

Kenji looks from behind and sees his tail wagging very quickly and he said, "Oh, that? Yeah, that's how it is when I get super excited."

Musaki chuckled at that and said, "Imagine that."

"You'd be surprised on how excited I get everytime my tail wags." Kenji added.

"Fascinating..." Lazarus added.

Musaki clears his throat at that and he said, "Well...aside from that, I am immensely proud of both of you guys and I think you blew the masters away. That shows that you two can do anything and that you won't let your limbs stop you."

Both huskies bowed to Musaki and Musaki graciously bows back to them, smiling at them.

* * *

How awesome was that? There's more coming your way!


	15. Acknowledging

Another Tigress and Musaki moment where she's still surprised that whatever challenge Musaki's been given, he takes it very well like he's a pro.

* * *

Chapter 15: Acknowledging

By the end of the third week, Musaki was sitting on the Peach Tree, just thinking about everything that had occured during those three weeks of kung-fu summer camp and how he became adapted into being a counselor and trainer and it was like the best thing that had ever happened to him and that he's extremely lucky to have this experience. Not to mention, training with Lazarus and Kenji gave him the tools to become a great master and the confidence to be his own version of a kung-fu master.

He lets out a big sigh as he feels the wind blowing through his fur and most of the cherry blossoms blew through the tree and is a little saddened that they're gonna reach the final week, but hopes that he'll make that last week count the most.

"Musaki?"

Musaki turns around and sees Tigress coming in to check on him and he asked, "What's up?"

Tigress sat down next to Musaki near the tree and she answered, "What Lazarus and Kenji did back there a few days ago...I've never seen anything like that before."

Musaki was surprised that Tigress is giving him a compliment on Kenji and Lazarus' skills and he didn't expect that coming from her and he said, "Thanks. They're like really amazing, these Huskies."

She then sighed and told her, "But it's not that. I meant how you kept not just them but the others in line. Whenever I see you handling situations and correcting them really well, it made me think how can I do something like that?"

Musaki didn't know how to respond to that and he said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean...the way you toned Nate down to correcting some of the kids' mistakes without being angry and giving them advice. It's like you have patience, encouragement and positive reinforcement with the occasional discipline usage." Tigress added.

"Oh, that...being here for 4 years helped me out with that. My guardians; Shakur and Brutus really helped me in the guidelines of kung-fu. Throughout most of my late childhood at the orphanage, whenever I'd make a mistake or something...these two would often guide me through what's expected, but always said to follow my own path and get back up when you fall down. And even when things seem gloomy and dark, always face it with a smile. They always encourage me to do whatever I set my mind to and are very patient with me so that's pretty much why I'm like that. I used to think they were the first ones to give me that type of encoruagement, but looking back before my parents died...they were always the first ones as well as my grandparents and my relatives to see me accomplish great things and that I'll always receive a victory for my family."

Tigress seemed very mesmerized by everything Musaki said and she looked away for a second because she could see in him that he has this desire to be his own master and knowing that he's gained a lot of strength, wisdom and knowledge since being adopted in the Jade Palace 4 years ago, that's the major thing that she fears most...being credited along with the masters for Musaki's growing sense of maturity and helping him adapt into the person he is today.

"I've never been able to do that." Tigress added.

Musaki looked at her and he said, "I didn't know it either, but now I can take whatever life throws at me and just go with it. In my mind, when it comes to my kung-fu skills, I always do it with a lot of heart."

"Heart?" asked Tigress, confusedly.

Musaki nods his head and he said, "That's the common strength I always use...my heart. Some might think my fighting skills are my strength, but it's not really true. It just comes from my heart and if I do become a kung-fu master, I really wanna make a huge difference in the world...not just for fame or getting China's accolades."

"And how's that?"

"By still remaining a good person, helping other people along the way, comfort those who are down on themselves and shine a light in the world. My father saw me as bringing hope, happiness, light, peace and joyfulness around everyone else."

Tigress was blown away by Musaki's optimistic way of life and didn't really know how to react to it, other than just become completely speechless about it and she said, "I never knew you would actually do that."

"How do you think my father named me Xing-Fu Musaki Ko-Kanji Bushido-Akio Meng Cheng Xi-Wang?" Musaki asked.

"What do those mean?" asked Tigress.

"It basically consists of both Chinese and Japanese meaning. 'Xing-Fu' means joyful or happiness, 'Ko'; happiness, light and peace, 'Kanji'; innocence, 'Bushido'; way of the warrior, 'Akio'; glorious hero, 'Meng'; spirit, 'Cheng'; accomplished and 'Xi-Wang'; hope, wish and desire." Musaki explained.

Those meanings are what made Tigress a little envious about how Musaki became all of those things and wishes that she would have Musaki's traits. She then lets out a huge sigh and she said, "Musaki...I believe that you'll make a great master someday...and that I'm sorry."

Musaki was surprised to hear the last part and he asked, "For what?"

"For not making you feel like you're one of us here. I've always been really jealous of you since you've gotten older that you've taken everything we taught you and even after tragedy, you're still able to smile about it and get through it all without letting it drag you down. I can tell you've gained more strength and the reason why I've been that way towards you is that I wished I could've lived your life the way you do."

Musaki stared at her for a second and he said, "You don't have to be like me to gain those things. And I've always suspected that you were trying to use my moves to gain Shifu's approval. Why are you always so worried about everything I do?"

Tigress knew that that question was coming and she lets out another big sigh and replied, "Because I want to make Shifu proud of me and I don't want him to label me as a 'disappointment' as a master. He's always proud of you and I just feel like I want him to be proud of me."

"Tigress...we have one master. But it doesn't mean that he values one over the other. He always respects us equally. And besides, I've gotten over what had happened anyway so I prefer living a good life over feeling bitterness and resentment." Musaki said.

Tigress started to understand what he said and she said, "Shifu told me to bring you over to the Hall of Heroes for a second."

Musaki graciously accepted the request and made his way over to the Hall of Heroes with Tigress and when he got there, he seeks Shifu along with the others and as he came in, Musaki asked, "What's all this?"

Shifu looks at Musaki for a second and he said, "For the past three weeks, you've definitely impressed me more than anything with your teaching and counselor skills. Even though you're new, it feels as though you've done it for years. Most teenagers don't usually have that experience as you do."

Viper slithered over to Musaki and she said, "I think you're on your way of becoming a very special kung-fu master."

Suddenly, Shifu comes over and said, "Which is why...we're very proud to have you as our rookie counselor and honorary future master."

Those titles made Musaki smile more and Tigress couldn't help but feel happy for Musaki and he said, "Thanks, guys. And you're the reason why I always do what I do with a lot of strength coming from my heart."

"And it shows. You ready for the last week of kung-fu camp?" asked Shifu.

"I'll do more than that...I'll make it worthwhile." Musaki said, smiling.

* * *

How will the final week of the kung-fu summer camp be? You'll find out soon enough!


	16. Making it Last

Here's how they'll plan to make the final week of the kung-fu summer camp will be!

* * *

Chapter 16: Making it Last

Early Monday morning comes around and Musaki became very eager to begin the day with a great feeling of accomplishment that they're reaching the final week of kung-fu summer camp. He takes a deep breath and a soft exhale to soak them all in. Just then, out of the shadows came Arizona walking by and he stood behind him and Musaki said, "It feels as if the weeks are flying by so quickly."

"Yeah, it feels like it was just yesterday." Arizona agreed.

"Now that we're reaching at the end...I kinda don't want to see it end." Musaki added, looking at Arizona.

Arizona lets out a very heavy sigh and replied, "Yeah, me neither. But whatever happens, we get to make it worth while and live like it's the last."

Musaki lets out a smile as Arizona sat down on the steps and he then said, "That was really great...how you kept Nate in line regardless of his rebellious temper."

Arizona groans at that and said, "Don't get me started with him. I can sense that he likes to pick fights with the other students as well as with Shifu and Tigress."

Musaki wanted to move on from anything completely related to Nate and he said, "But...that's not important right now. I'm very proud of Lazarus and Kenji's accomplishments all through the weeks they've been here. I mean...with those limbs they've got, they can do anything they set their minds to."

Arizona has noticed a profound outlook on life after witnessing Lazarus and Kenji's skills while wearing prostetic limbs and he takes a deep breath and said, "I've...never actually seen anything like this before. It kinda gives me a sense that even when they're down and the odds are stacked up against you, it doesn't mean that they can stop when a challenge is bigger than anything. They just keep it going. I gotta tell ya...it leaves me inspired to do anything I've never done before, personally."

"I feel the same way too, Zona." Musaki said.

Just then, they seek Lazarus and Kenji coming upstairs and Musaki was surprised that they came by a little early and Lazarus said, "Morning, Musaki."

"Hey, guys." Musaki greeted.

Kenji clears his throat and he said, "Would've been here a little earlier than that if I hadn't have waken up losing only 25 percent of my body weight."

Arizona tilted his head to the side in confusion on what he meant by that and he asked, "What are you saying?"

Kenji groans a little bit and replied, "Trust me, it's better that you don't want to know."

"Kenji spent 30 minutes in the bathroom after taking a long number two." Lazarus answered.

Kenji looks at Lazarus for a minute, obviously freaked out that he spilled the beans about this and he said, "Laz! It was embarassing! And you know I have a serious bladder problem that I was this close to peeing my fur."

Arizona groans in disgust just implanting that image playing on his head and Musaki seemed embarassed for Kenji and he said, "Okay...hopefully today, we won't worry about taking a number one and a number two. As soon as everyone else comes in, we'll start off training. And as a bonus...Arizona will be my co-counselor."

Kenji looks up at Arizona and though they're the same canine species, he's always wondered what it would be like to work with a wolf and he said, "I've always wondered what an actual wolf looks like."

"You mean...you've never seen one before?" asked Arizona.

"I've only seen black wolves and white wolves, but never a grey wolf. My older brother always says grey wolves are mean, vicious, obnoxious and have a weird obsession about their butts." Kenji explained.

Arizona seemed a little bit weirded out by that last part and he clears his throat and he said, "I'm not like most grey wolves. I'm somewhat different from them; selfless, cool, caring and will always protect everyone who are in peril or threatened. And I don't obsess about my butt. That'd be too weird for me."

"Ohhh...I gotcha. Well, this is the first time I get to work with a grey wolf who's really awesome." Kenji stated.

Lazarus looks over at Musaki and he said, "Did you see Nate come in yet?"

"No, why?"

Lazarus takes a breath of relief and he said, "Oh, good. Because we've known each other in the neighborhood here...as the neighborhood bully. He just likes to start fights with me and poking fun at my one-arm."

"Well...we're gonna change that because I'm gonna ask Tigress to be on Nate duty." Musaki added.

Kenji walks over to Lazarus and Musaki and he lets out a big sigh and said, "Can you guys believe that this is the last week of kung-fu summer camp? It just feels like it just started."

"I know. I feel the same way too...but the good news is that we get to make this final week of camp worthwhile and it's really great to have worked with you guys and I know that you'll do great things, disabled or not." Musaki agreed.

Both Kenji and Lazarus bowed to Musaki respectively...until Kenji lets out a loud fart from behind as he bowed down. That obviously made someone faint from behind and when they looked behind, it was Nate that fell down on the steps, assuming that he smelled Kenji's fart.

Kenji lets out a very nervous laugh and said, "Excuse me..."

"Well...at least Nate won't be moving anywhere for a while." Arizona stated.

* * *

Random funny moment at the end. There's more coming your way!


	17. Starting Up the Final Week

We pick up where we left off. Musaki and Arizona begin teaching for the fourth and final week.

* * *

Chapter 17: Starting Up the Final Week

Just then, Nate lets out a big groan as he opened his eyes and when he saw that Kenji was near him, he jumps back and falls down on his face to the ground, making most of the kids start laughing at him and as he got up, he began growling at all of them to shut them up and then, the teen lion turns to Kenji and he roared at his face, which made the grey Husky a little bit unsure about this.

"Wow...someone woke up on the wrong side of the pridelands." Kenji said.

"Shut up! I almost died after smelling your stanky ass!" Nate screamed out.

Musaki went over to end this immediately and while most of the kids were covering their ears, he got into Nate's face and said, "We don't allow cursing in this session here. We have kids here, ya know."

"Why don't ya stuff your face with bamboo, panda?" Nate growls.

Musaki didn't seem to be that too mad about it despite Nate giving him a disrespectful remark and he calmly took a deep breath and he said, "Don't worry. I'm not gonna go off on ya."

Nate looked confused by that and he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Just then, Tigress, Shifu and the rest of the Five surrounded him out of nowhere, somehow making Nate really nervous and Nate tries to put on his brave face and he said, "I-I-I'm not s-s-scared of you!"

Shifu saw him trembling and shaking and he knew how well Nate could be a liar and then he lets out a slight chuckle and said, "Then why are you shaking your hind legs?"

Nate suddenly looks behind and sees his butt and hind legs are shaking uncontrollably and when he turns to the others, his teeth began chattering as well and being surrounded by the kung-fu masters made him show absoulte fear. Musaki went over to Nate and he said, "Tigress is putting you back based on what she heard about what you were attempting to do in our class. But this time...she's got a little help. And I know of your bullying bravado with Lazarus."

"How the...?" asked Nate.

Lazarus went over to them all and he went in front of Musaki and that seemed to make Nate a little furious and he came over to him and asked, "You told on me?"

"Had to. It's what you deserve for all the times you've bullied me for almost 5 years." Lazarus replied.

"5 years?" asked Shifu.

Musaki clears his throat and he brought in along Lazarus, Kenji and most of his students and he said, "If you need us, we'll be in the courtyard."

"Don't worry about a thing, Musaki. We will make sure Nate doesn't bother you." Tigress added.

As soon as they all left, all eyes were on Nate and he backed away from them until he landed into a wall with the warriors that close to him. Nate shuddered and lets out several whimpers and said in a weak tone, "Help..."

* * *

At the courtyard

Musaki and Arizona went in front of the kids and proceeded to train with them and Musaki asked, "All righty. We're nearing the end of this experience here. Did you guys have fun?"

All the kids cheered and he could tell that they did have a good time and he asked, "What all did you learn?"

"That it's not about feet and fists. It helps you learn to become the best you can be." the young fox said.

"Do some good in China."

"Patience, compassion, discipine, courage and confidence."

"Respecting the art form."

"Doing what you love to do."

"Work hard and be the best you can be at everything."

Musaki was definitely amazed to see all that they've learned in the course of three weeks and then Lazarus steps in and said, "That no matter how disabled you are, you can still do anything you set your mind to."

Arizona chuckled softly at this and he turns to Musaki and said, "I guess you being a new counselor really paid off."

Musaki nodded his head and looks back at the kids and said, "Wow! I am deeply surprised...and shocked that you've all learned everything I taught you in a short amount of time. But I'm mostly proud of you all."

"Thanks, Master Musaki." they said, while bowing to them.

"All right. In that case...let's get some training down!" Musaki exclaimed.

All the kids cheered and as he looked up at Lazarus, he could tell that the young red Husky has matured throughout the weeks and that he's gotten better and better and better with his prostetic arm and he's mostly proud of him for coming out and doing this.

"And here to help me out...is Arizona!"

Arizona rubs his paws of excitement and he said, "Time to show what a panda and a wolf can do kung-fu. It all takes concentration, teamwork and also basically trust. That's one thing Musaki has taught me; how to rely on your partner."

Just then, all the kids began working as groups to see how well they can do to make some great moves together and with witnessing Musaki and Arizona's moves they made with each other, each groups of four began to emulate whatever they're doing and with a little help from them, they got it all down to a science.

Impressed, Musaki and Arizona decided to let them test it out and as they've done it, they all came through with flying colors and Musaki high-fived all of the students and Arizona did the same thing as well. Next up, Arizona teaches them a few things about his style of kung-fu; Omega wolf style.

He loosens up his shoulders, got on his basic stance with one leg sticking out of the other and began incorporating every single kung-fu move others have done and with his originalities of quickness, agility and fierceness, he witnessed the most incredible style ever made. He did a backflip and a handstand and then spins around very quickly whie still keeping his hand on the ground and legs in the air.

And after that, he jumps up and did an aerial kick and lands on his feet and brung in some punches, kicks and swings all while leaning back on air and doing the splits. Most of the kids were amazed by how they did it and so did Musaki, who hung his mouth open in shock and disbelief that that move was his.

Arizona gets himself up and he said, "Wanna give it a try?"

"YEAH!" all the kids cheered.

Arizona chuckled softly and he said, "All right. We'll take it step by step and Musaki will help me out with a few things."

"That's if I remember what part you used." Musaki said, chuckling.

Lazarus and Kenji did their moves first and both of them combined some of Musaki's moves and Arizona's moves and transfer it into their original moves and when they tested them all out, both of them were blown away by how they managed to pull it off and most of the kids did their version, though quite a few messed up a little, but Arizona managed to correct them and became absoultely patient with them and kept encouraging them to keep going.

Hours have passed and when they've finally got it down pat, Musaki and Arizona couldn't help but feel immensely proud of all of them and Musaki said, "All right, guys! That was awesome!"

"Yeah, you guys impressed both of us!" Arizona cheered out.

The students bowed to them and Musaki looked at Lazarus and Kenji and he told them, "You two are gonna be somebody."

The fact that both Huskies' prostetic limbs showcased their kung-fu skills made the rest of the kids feel inspired and got the message that no matter what...even if it's one arm or no legs or whatever, they can do anything they set their minds to and still achieve it no matter how many times they fall down.

Most of them cheered for both of them and Musaki said, "All righty, guys. Let's have a little lunch break, huh?"

As the kids left, Arizona looks over at Musaki and he said, "Guess I learned quite a few things from you."

"And you too." Musaki dded.

Both of them left the courtyard and Musaki asked Arizona, "So...what do you think the masters are doing to Nate right now?"

* * *

So...how do you think the masters will do with Nate? You'll find out next!


	18. Tables Turned

Well...here's the answer for how the masters are doing with Nate.

* * *

Chapter 18: Tables Turning

When Musaki and Arizona walked to the training hall, they saw that Nate was given a huge array of physical training with the Five and the young lion became physically and mentally exhausted by taking in all of them and when he got taken down by Tigress, he figured that there was no stopping her with the moves she used on him.

One look at Nate and he saw that his mane was frazzled up, his fur was messy and every piece of his bones began to crack really heavily. Nate groaned in deep pain and he tried to stand up, but his body gave out and just laid there. Tigress wasn't gonna have it and she got into his face and said, "Get up!"

Nate lets out a couple of whimpers and said, "But I'm tired!"

Shifu went up to Nate and he said, "Well, this is just the beginning for you, Nathaniel."

Nate was too weak to talk back to him and he just lets out a very painful moan and told him, "I thought you masters were supposed to go easy on me."

Monkey walks over to Nate and he could tell that he was trying to get out of this so easily and he said, "After the way you treated Tigress and Shifu? You're not getting out of this one."

Just then, Po comes in and tells him, "Besides, we're just getting started."

That shocked Nate the most when he was informed that they're not done with him yet and he said, "Can't you just give me a break here?"

Shifu grabbed ahold of Nate's finger and planned to use the Wuxi-finger hold on him, which made Nate feel completely scared and fearful because he remembered the time he used to do it when he was an out-of-control cub and the grandmaster told him, "Don't think that we're going easy on you. This is for all the times I've had to tolerate your disrespectfulness and your laziness."

"But I'm a lion. That's what we do at times...we do nothing and sleep 30 hours a day." Nate pleaded.

Shifu gripped Nate's finger harder and that made Nate whimper in fear and he said, "That's what we call laziness."

"Let go of me! I'll do anything you want!" Nate shouted desperately.

Tigress then went up to him and said, "You promise to do anything we say and not to question our abilities and what we do around here?"

"Promise!"

Musaki quickly chimed in and said, "And can you apologize to Lazarus for all the times you've bullied him?"

"Yes! Just tell Shifu to let go of my finger!" Nate shrieked.

Shifu then lets it go and Nate stands up on all fours and he lets out an exhausted sigh and he said, "I've never worked this hard in my life."

Tigress looks at him and said, "Well...now you know what it feels like. Now go around the thousand steps again."

"But..."

Tigress gave him one of her famous death glares and that obviously frightened Nate to see her like that and Nate quickly said, "All right, all right! I'll do it!"

As Nate sets to walk out, Musaki stops him for a second and he tells him, "I'm not finished with you yet, Nate."

"What are you talking about?" asked Nate.

Musaki walks over to him and gets under his legs and hits his head over Nate's lionhood, provoking him to squeak and fall down on his back, groaning in pain while holding onto his nuts backwards. Musaki took a deep breath and said, "That's for me, Arizona, Shifu and Tigress."

Po was awestruck with how he did this and he asked, "Whoa, Lil' Saki..."

"I felt as if he deserved it." Musaki added.

Shifu couldn't agree more with what Musaki put out and he said, "Rightfully so. But how'd you figure that that area was the one you kicked?"

Musaki figured this was gonna be a little bit crazy to answer, but he said, "Lions have their guy parts born backwards like any other big cats like leopards, tigers and cheetahs."

Most of them were a little surprised and really shocked that Musaki could actually know about this kind of anatomy and Mantis asked, "How'd you figure that out?"

"Just a hunch. I'm kind of a weird genius like that." Musaki said, laughing.

Later that day

Nate ran up and down the thousand steps throughout the rest of the afternoon and as the summer camp went on, the young teen lion saw this as torture and somewhat embarassing to do so because he was so tired and sweaty from all of that running and even worse...Shifu was supervising him at the top of the steps and by the 490th time, Nate began panting heavily and wanted to stop and he went towards Shifu and asked, "Can I stop now?"

Nate desperately needed a break and he laid down flat on his side and Shifu told him, "You're done with running the thousand steps."

Nate sighed in relief as he was about to get his rest...but Shifu had other plans.

"Right after...you carry this pound of weight on your back."

Shifu brings in some weights to put around Nate's back and the young lion started whining about this and he said, "Not fair! I thought you were gonna take it easy on me!"

Shifu could see Nate's reaction as if a four year old would make that reaction and he said, "Suck it up, Nathaniel. I should've had you do this a long time ago and think of it as your punishment...7 years in the making. Now...go up and down the steps 500 times."

The fact that Nate had to go up and down the steps 500 times was considered exhausting enough, but to do it with weights around his back made him whine and cry about it more, but he had no other choice but to do so and as he was able to do this task, Nate whispered to himself, "Why does this always happen to me?"

Later on that day...

Nate reached his 500th time on the steps and as he got to the top, Shifu untied the weights around his back and immediately collapsed on the ground, feeling hot, sweaty and exhausted and Shifu chuckled softly and said, "Consider this as a lesson to be learned...the hard way."

Nate didn't really care about finding a shady spot to rest in. He'd prefer laying in the hot sun after doing a task like that and as Shifu walks away, Nate lets out a big painful moan and said, "This freakin' sucks."

* * *

What did you guys think? Funny for ya? Well...here's the final chapter!


	19. Forever Grateful

Here's where we end this!

* * *

Chapter 19: Forever Grateful

As they neared the end of the fourth week, Lazarus felt like this was a great program that he was able to go to because of the fact that he got out of his comfort zone of anxiety and self-doubt about his one arm and replaced it with confidence and excellence that he can do anything with one arm based on his kung-fu moves. The red Husky lets out a slight chuckle as he contemplated on what he has been taught over the course of four weeks and they changed him a lot.

He lets out a small sigh as he walked across the Peach Tree and as he sat down, he felt the wind blowing through his fur and blinked a few times, letting him relax and ease up a little bit. He scratched the back of his head and sees one cherry blossom gently float down to the ground and he couldn't believe that time went by so fast.

Just then, he saw Kenji coming in towards the tree and when the grey Husky found him, he sat down next to him and he asked, "Whatcha thinkin', Laz?"

Lazarus lets out a huge sigh and replied, "I don't know. It seems as though the last couple of days have flown by quickly because it'll never be the same once we leave here."

"Yeah, but at least we got some cool skills that we never knew we had." Kenji added.

Lazarus takes a look at his prostetic arm and has come to terms that despite that limb, he can most likely do whatever it is he sets his entire mind into and he lets out a small smile and then turns to Kenji and said, "I'm starting to like this place and I'm sad that this is the last day here."

Kenji couldn't agree more with what Lazarus told him and he said, "Yeah, I know. I wish we could like stay here forever."

"Hey, Kenji?"

"Yeah, Laz?"

Lazarus smiles at Kenji and replied, "Thanks."

"For what?"

Lazarus walks towards Kenji and replied, "For dragging me into this camp in the first place. I mean, it gave me a chance to actually prove myself that I can do anything with one arm."

"No probs, Lazi. We're best friends, aren't we?" Kenji said, putting his paw on Lazarus' shoulder.

"Yeah, we are."

Musaki then comes over and sees the two of them laughing with each other and he said, "Hey, I thought I'd find you here."

Lazarus and Kenji turns around and sees Musaki standing there and as he sat down, he looks at them and said, "You know, you guys have shown me a lot in these past four weeks here. I can see a profound change in you, Lazarus. You went from shy and timid to now being like...unstoppable and amazing. I'm really glad that you're able to come over and see that you can do this with one arm. You too, Kenji."

"We really owe you for everything you've done. I don't think any of this would be possible." Lazarus added.

"Like I said, you make the impossible become possible and before you know it...you'll accomplish it." Musaki said.

It became sort of a personal mantra for Lazarus to not let anything get in his way and he will most likely remember it and keep it for the rest of his life and he said, "Thanks for everything."

"We're gonna miss ya, man." Kenji added.

Musaki smiled at both of them and said, "I'm gonna miss you guys too. But you guys in the Valley of Peace, so stop by if you wanna visit, okay?"

"We will." they said, in unison.

Later that day

All of the students gathered around in Hall of Warriors in front of Shifu, Po, Musaki, Arizona and the Furious Five as Shifu went in to give out his closing remarks to all of the kids in the summer camp.

"I am deeply honored to have all of you come to our palace and participate in the kung-fu summer camp. You've shown great skills and amazing moves you have been taught in such young ages. I'm pretty sure it'll give you all the tools you need, whether or not you may be a kung-fu master. But I'm hoping it'll give you strength, courage, perseverance, discipline, confidence and self-acceptance to whatever you might overcome in life. And in the road ahead, I hope you will find yourselves to become anything you want to be." Shifu added.

"You are all warriors in your own right. Always keep that in mind and remember those words." Tigress added.

"You kids are the future of who you are and who you'll become." Crane said.

"Kids, take it from your Uncle Mantis...rise above for your own destiny." Mantis added.

"And be yourselves because you are born to be you and only you. Do not let anything stand in your way." Monkey stated.

"Give the courage to say 'I can' and 'I will' and you will empower yourself into being your own master." Viper added.

"Remain awesome as you are." Po said.

"When in doubt, always follow your heart for it'll lead you somewhere you're most likely to go." Arizona said.

"And just remember, your destiny...is to be free and be whomever you wanna be, regardless of disabilities or anything. Always stay true to who you are and don't let anyone tell you any differently." Musaki added.

All of the students bowed to them all and suddenly, Musaki calls out Lazarus and Kenji to which in an unexpected way, gave out a thunderous applause and cheers as they came in front of them and Kenji looked at all of them and said, "Wow...big crowd."

Shifu went up towards both of them and said, "You boys came in showing that despite your limbs, you can still do anything. And I think that it shows bravery and courage to set your mind to anything you want. I think you two have inspired us to believe that kung-fu should always be for everyone...amputees and all and I think you may inspire a whole group of amputees in the future."

"I got that wisdom from my grandfather." Lazarus added.

"I'm proud to say he's taught you well. We will never forget you boys." Shifu stated.

With that, they bowed to Shifu and got back in front of the children and Shifu said, "In short, thank you all for coming out and hope to see you all next year. You're dismissed."

All of the students left the Hall of Heroes as Po, Tigress, Musaki and Arizona escorted them out of the palace while their parents were waiting to pick them up and as Musaki looks at Lazarus and Kenji...he sees them as his first students that he ever taught in a four-week period. Suddenly, he looks up and sees Lazarus' brothers and sisters and Kenji's brothers coming in to get both Huskies and he could see they got a big family.

Lazarus and Kenji look back and waved at Musaki as they walked out and he waved back as well. After they were gone, he lets out a big sigh and figured that this became the best experience of his life and he's lucky to be able to do it again.

"Looks like I was wrong. You're a good counselor and trainer." Tigress said.

Musaki lets out a smile and said, "Thanks. I guess I've done a few things right."

"A few? More like a lot. And I wish I could take your example really well."

"You will. Just don't be a pain in the tail."

Tigress chuckled softly at that as she made her way back up the stairs and as Po and Arizona went back, Musaki took a little trip down memory lane to reminisce on the times he trained with Lazarus and Kenji and it became the best experience he's had in a long time and will cherish these moments forever.

"Hey, Lil' Saki...you okay?"

Musaki turns around and sees Po from behind and he lets out a chuckle and replied, "Yeah, I'm cool."

* * *

And that's it! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoring and subscribing this story. It is most appreciated. Got more fics coming up soon so until then...AniUniverse is out!


End file.
